Long time Gone
by ruiiko
Summary: It's been atleast two years since Flippy has been in the war. He's happy to be out of there, but... can he stay happy? His memories still haunt him, and his physcotic half is determind to make Flippy's life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfiction, based off of Happy tree friends with the couple Flippy x Flaky. I do not own Happy tree friends. Enjoy, and please review.

Long time gone

Chapter 1

Flippy

It's been quite some time since I've been home. At least two years. Y'see, I used to be in the war. The "weaponized Animal Regiment". I can still remember it, like it was yesterday. Times were tough back then. Our mission was to keep the world safe from Tiger General, and his soldiers, who were planning to destroy the world, using a giant bomb. At the time, I was ranked only as a private, along with my mates Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-boom. I'm retired now, thank god. The memories however, are still carved into my mind.

"_Atten-hut!" called the commander, the many soldiers snapping into place, saluting the commander. "Our mission is to be rid of Tiger Generals. Do you understand me?" "Sir, yes, sir!" We were split into groups, and everyone split up to do what they were told. At the time, I was 15. The youngest soldier there. I probably should have been living a normal life with my friends, back at home, and learning in high school but something appealed to me to stop Tiger General. I couldn't let him destroy the peace in the world._

_Mouse ka-boom, Sneaky and I hid out in a bush. I used my binoculars to get a better look at the lair were Tiger General was probably planning world domination with his soldiers. I had raised two fingers, and then cut through the air, releasing my two fingers, signalling for my team-mates to go. _

_They disappeared into the darkness, to do whatever they did to be ride of the Tiger soldiers. Meanwhile, I had my own ideas. I had often been told how guidable the General was, so I decided to bring them some pizza. "The pizza is here!" I heard the General call in joy, as I stepped through the door of the lair. He really was gullible. It was laughable. _

_I stayed calm, turning my back. There was a knife placed in the box. I would pick it up and throw it at the General, in hopes it would hit him._

_I had screwed up._

_Instead, I picked a pizza piece, throwing it at him! I winced, watching as melting cheese rolled off his face. He was very dis-pleased. And I had been caught! "Shit..." I mumble. "Get him!" The general yells, pointing a finger. I run out of the lair, my life now in danger. Soldiers are running after me. _

_I reach for the knife in my pocket, throwing it at the soldiers. It hits the wall instead. Blood squirts out, and Sneaky is revealed. He appeared to be a camouflage before. "Damn..." I run like the coward I am. Meanwhile, I notice Mouse Ka-boom. He throws a bomb in the direction of the soldiers, they scatter out, running for they're lives. It enters the lair, and to my disbelieve, bounces back while I'm busy trying to pull the knife out of Sneaky. The bomb lands into Mouse Ka-booms hands, and I hear him panic. He approaches me with a questionable look on his face, holding the bomb up to me. "What do I do!" He should have thrown it, of course. However, I hadn't heard him, and I pulled the knife out of Sneaky, cutting off the bombs flame. "Phew..." I sigh and smile. But what's this? Mouse Ka-boom's eyes roll back, and falls to the ground like a doll. The flame lands in Mouse Ka-booms bag of explosives, and the was a huge ka-boom! _

_Black smoke fills the area, and my head is pounding now. "Ouch..." I mumble, rubbing my temples. The smoke clears and I gasp in fear to see the dissembled bodies of my team mates. They had died in the impact! I hear the sound of a truck in the distance, and the yelling of Tiger General. "He's nearby! I heard the sound of the bomb! Get him!" _

_Panicked, I hide in a bush, Tiger and his soldiers now present, the sound of the trigger on guns could be heard, as they search the area. "Hmm...where is he." I hear Tiger General say. Meanwhile, I feel something build inside my system. Blood rushing, adrenalin pumping, pupils narrowing. "I think I found him!" One of the soldiers yell, he is close to the bush. The soldier pushes a few branches out of my way, and finds me hiding. "So you've found me." I remember saying in a low whisper. "No use hiding then." I stand up._

_And that's where I just snapped. _

_I'm laughing manically, as the soldiers just stand and stare. I have no weapons on me, and they know that. It doesn't matter, however. I was trained in hand-to-hand combat, so I could easily kill them. "Kill him!" The general commands, to the soldiers armed with guns. _

"_Wrong." I continue to laugh. I run up to one of the soldiers, punching him in the gut, He falls to the ground, clutching at his stomach. Another soldier, I twist his head back—an instant death. I continue to torture and kill the many soldiers. One may think I was evil. However, I couldn't help myself. I felt as if I was being controlled. And yet; I didn't bother to try and stop it. _

_These soldiers truly were evil, for supporting Tiger General in his quest of bombing the world. The general lunges at me, a fierce look in his face. I grin, raising a fist, but he attacks first, thrusting a knife into my chest. I cough and gag, but retort with a punch to the face, sending him flying, hitting a tree. _

_I run up behind him, pushing him against the tree as I laugh manically some more, about to finish the low-life off. However, with his fake hand made of metal, cuts into my wrists. They feel numb now, but I manage to continue without the fight. Surprisingly, I'm not dead yet. Sometimes I would wonder how I survived through all this treacherous pain at such a young age. _

_Suddenly, he pushes me off a clift, and we're falling, falling, falling. In instant death for both of us, but half way down, we hit a log. I was at the bottom, so I would definitely be dying first. However, gravitation makes it so that the log is flipped, the General at the bottom. I was standing atop of the log, looking down at his pitiful face, full of fear, I just laughed. _

_We landed, Tiger dying on impact. I managed to fall, landing on the arche of my foot and my knee. I had survived. I smiled manically, as I collected Tiger's dissembled face, just happening to find my pizza box. My mission wasn't over just yet._

_I made my way back to the Tiger lair, pizza box in hand. An alarm went off, as I stepped into the lair. The soldiers turned in my direction, I could smell they're fear. I laughed manically as I _

_opened the box, revealing the Generals chopped up face. And I killed every last one of them while they were still frozen with fear._

_The last thing I remember is patting the ground with a shovel. The rush in me gone, and I feel weak and disgusted with myself. I lower my head, my green beret to my chest. "Rest in peace, Mouse Ka-boom, Sneaky. You will be missed." I feel tears come to my eyes, threatening to spill. I feel exhausted._

I was then ranked as a sergeant, but I decided to retired, now that the mission has been completed. I had spent so much energy on that battle, and I had felt exhausted. I figured I could do something better with my life now that I'm retired. Move back home, and check up with my friends. Perhaps I'll re-enter high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Long time Gone

Chapter two

Flaky

"Flaky? What's with that grin on your face?" My friend Cuddles asks. I put the phone down to face Cuddles who was watching some show on my TV set. "Yeah, what is it?" Asks my other friend, Nutty, who is digging into a bag of caramel corn. "It's Flippy! H-he's coming home, f-from the war!" My eyes are sparkling, and I feel like I'm going to burst from happiness. Nutty and Cuddles exchange glances. "Er, that's great, Flaky." Cuddles says, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, that's great." Nutty says, rather uneasily. I raise a brow. "Hey? You guys don't seem so excited like you usually are..."

Their silent for a moment, and Cuddles speaks up again. "Er, well, Flippy is a little scary. Don't you think...?" "Wha...? No!" "Being in the war might have changed him." Cuddles continues. I roll my eyes. "Y-you're just being paranoid...Flippy is the same old Flippy!" "How do you know...?"

"Flaky?"

I hear a muffled voice, _his_ voice. I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "Yeah! I'm here!" I say, a little loudly. He chuckles. "Good. Thought you hung up on me." I shake my head. "N-no! Uh, Cuddles just wanted me to tell you something." I watch as Cuddles turns from the tv, his eyes wide. Nutty is shovelling caramel corn into his mouth, no longer paying attention to us. "Oh, really? What is it?" Cuddles is mouthing the word "No" and shaking his hands in front of him, as if to say stop. I only giggle lightly. "He says hi! And wants to know how you're doing."

I hear him chuckle. "Well tell him I said hi, and that I'm doing well." I watch as Cuddles slaps his forehead, and shakes his head. "Will do." I say. I don't really understand why Cuddles is so frightened of Flippy. He's such a nice person!

"Well, Flaky. I have to go now." Flippy says. "Oh! So, then, I'll see you at school tomorrow." "Yeah. I have to get re-registered, and buy a new school uniform, since my other one is to tight." I giggle. "I'll see you, then." "Yeah. See you." "Bye." He hung up. Sighing, I put the phone down, and look over to my two friends.

Cuddles still has that look of fear in his eyes. "Flippy says hi, and that he's doing well." I grin. "That's good to know, Flaky." He says, shaking his head. He glances over to Nutty, who is now tipping the bag above his mouth, trying to find the crumbs. "Dude, there's nothing left. Leave it." Cuddles seems to have something against Nutty, which I fail to understand. Nutty may have on obsession with candy, and is a little loud, but he isn't really a bad guy. Most of the time, I know Nutty just ignores Cuddles, but there is always that one time when he'd backfire, or purposely pick a fight. "Sure there is!" He backfires. Cuddles rolls his eyes. Ignoring the current situation, I sigh. "I don't see what you have against Flippy...he really is nice." I say. "As said before: The war may have changed him." This time, even Nutty joins in. "Yeah. He may try to kill you...or all of us!" "Y'see?" Cuddles makes a motion with his hands, signalling over to Nutty. "Even Nutty agrees!" "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Nutty furrows his brows, sucking in his cheeks. "It means you understand what I'm saying, sugar breath." "Be nice." I say with another sigh.

"And he isn't going to kill us." "How do you know...?" Nutty and Cuddles ask at the same time. "Well, he was fighting against Tiger General. Remember? He told us his mission, right before he left for the war." I explain. And seeing as he's back, that must mean he succeeded. He's a hero. He's _my _hero. "I don't remember." Cuddles says. I smile. He may have been trying to be rude, but I can tell he really does remember.

"Well, if you really have something against him, you're going to hate what I'm about to say." I giggle a little. Cuddles eyes widen again. "Oh, geez..." "If you hadn't heard me before, Flippy is re-entering high school! _Our _high school!" Cuddles is silent for a moment, and Nutty glances up from the bag, both have that look of fear in their eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Cuddles asks. "Nope!" I shake my head, causing white flakes to fall to the ground. I wasn't called Flaky for nothing. "He'll be at school tomorrow!" I continue, and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks once more. Cuddles face pales, and Nutty goes limp, leaning against the couch for support. Cuddles pulls out his cell-phone, making a ringing noise. I can tell it's fake.

"Uh! G-Giggles is calling me. I gotta go! Bye!" He stands up, and makes a run for the door, almost tripping over his own two feet, but makes it out of the house in one piece. I sigh and stand up, glancing over to Nutty who is still limp against the couch. "You okay...? Want me to make some tea?" He nods slowly. "That would be nice." I smile gently, and walk off into the kitchen.

While I prepare the tea, I have to wonder if what Cuddles was saying is true. Would the war have changed Flippy at all?


	3. Chapter 3

Long Time Gone

Chapter three

Flippy

I lean against a tree trunk, in my school uniform, green beret on head—it was a piece of pride—as I waited for the bus to pull up. I have to wonder, will high school still be the same as it was before I went off to join the war? I was in 10th grade back then. I would be in 11th grade now, right? But I never exactly finished 10th grade. That probably meant I would be stuck doing 10th grade work again. I groan to myself. It was a little embarrassing, but whatever.

The bus pulls up, and I climb aboard, taking a seat. The bus continues to drive, to its next stop. The bus stops, and a few more people climb on. One was Flaky. I smile, waving her over. She smiles brightly, her cheeks flushed, and takes a seat next to me. "W-welcome back!" She stammers. "Good to be back." I say. I watch as her crimson gaze trails over to the green beret I'm wearing.

"Oh, what's that you have there...?" She asks quietly. " 'S my beret from the war. I was ranked as a sergeant." I explained, not trying to show off. The joy in her eyes are adorable. "You were?" "I was." I nod with a chuckle. I watch as her gaze travels to her feet, fumbling with the hem of her skirt.

Believe it or not, Flaky is only a year younger than me. 16. From first glance, it may be hard to tell, since she's so short and I'm so much taller than her. I grin playfully, taking the beret off my head, placing it on her head. "W-what!" She looks up a shocked look in her eyes, as the beret almost covers her eyes. I chuckle. "There. You can be a sergeant to." I say playfully. She doesn't say anything but blushes some more.

I chuckle again, and the rest of the ride is silent. I can tell she has questions for me, but it's a little early in the morning for questions, I suppose. The bus screeches' to a stop, and we're now at school. Flaky gets up first, and I follow after her. To me, it's like the first day of school, when in fact it's been a few months. I'm not a freshman anymore.

We go for our lockers, and suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I tense up, and turn to face the principle. "Um..." I mutter awkwardly. "Ready to give that speech today, sergeant?" He asks. I look up to my head, noticing the beret still on my head. Yet, i'm wearing my school uniform. Either this principle is just blind or stupid. "Um...what?" I ask, scratching the back of my head. "You're speech! Remember?" Silence.

"...I'm a student." I say after a while. The principle looks shocks, but leans in to get a closer look, making me flinch. "Oh! You're Flippy, I remember now. You dropped out to go to war. Good for you son! No wearing hats at school though. Put it away and get to class." "I'd rather not." I mumble. "Pardon?" He asks, raising a brow. "Well, y'see it's a piece of pride to me..." I explain. "Doesn't matter, son." He retorts. I grumble under my breathe, and unlock my locker, throwing the beret in. "Thank you." He says firmly, and walks off. "Thanks for the warm welcome." I say sarcastically to myself. Flipqy has now entered my system—my evil self when "flipped out"—and will probably make me miserable for the time being.

'_Hello Flippy.' _He says. I ignore him, and look over my schedule. History first. Yuck, history. I never have been a fan of it. Oh well. _'Giving me the cold shoulder? How rude. I'm offended.'_ He continues. "Don't talk to me." I say under my breathe. _'What if I do? What'll you do then?' _"Then i'll-"

The bell rings. Phew.

I make my way to history class, and take a seat. To my surprise, Flaky is in this class. She should have been in 11th grade, while I'm stuck behind in 10the grade. "Flaky?" Her gaze catches mine, and her cheeks turn as red as her hair. "F-Flippy." She greets. "Why are you here...? You should be in 11th grade, right? This is 10th grade..." I murmur. "About that...I, um...I failed 10th grade history, so..." She doesn't need to finish off. I understand. Well, at least I have a class with someone i'm actually close to...this may not be to bad.

"You already know why I'm here." I say. She nods. "Yeah. Let's make the best of it."

**Just so you guys know, this will get more dramatic later on. Also, sorry if the grade thing at the begining was confusing. Math is my weak point. :/ Enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Long Time Gone

Chapter four

Flaky

I'm a little surprised Flippy is in the same class as me. We both should have been in 11th grade this year, but I failed 11th grade history, so I had to retake it. Flippy dropped out to protect the country, so I suppose it only makes sense he's being dropped back into grade 10. He never finished it after all. I don't mind though.

Well, for the most part, anyways.

I just hope that our teacher doesn't decide to talk about war. Cuddles words from the day before come to my mind. _"Being in the war might have changed him." _Flippy seems fine, as I watch him tap his fingers on his desk calmly, staring off into space. There was no way something could go wrong! Right?

The teacher—Mr. Lumpy walks in. The teacher is a little odd, but he's carefree and fair. "Good morning, class." He says loudly. "Morning." The students grumble. The teacher leans in, cupping his ear with his hand. "What was that? I can't hear you!" "Good morning, Mr. Lumpy!" The class yells now. "That's more like it Now, class, take out your text books and go to page-" He stops suddenly, his eyes stopping on someone.

The teacher grins. I turn my head to see Flippy has tensed up. "Well, well, well. New student?" He asks. Flippy shakes his head, and the teacher raises a brow curiously. "Then, are you in the wrong class?" Flippy shakes his head again, looking panicked. "Then, who are you?" He asks, scratching his head, looking confused. I see Flippy swallow, and he looks awkward. "I'm Flippy..." I hear him mutter, and coughs.

"I don't recall having any boys named...Flippy in my class." He chuckles, and walks over to his attendance list. His eyes widend, and he looks up to face Flippy again. "Welcome back!" He says with a warm smile. I hear feet shuffling, and a small chatter arouses in the class, everyone sounding confused. I see Flippy looking around uncomfortably, but he speaks up, clearing his throat. "I went to enrol in the military, if you're all wondering." He says loudly. I hear voices rise higher, seeming amused.

"Alright, alright, class. Settle down." Mr. Lumpy says after a while. He turns his gaze back to Flippy. "Flippy, if you're willing to, I'm sure at the end of this lesson you could explain how it was in the war?" He offered. Flippy sinks into his chair. "Maybe." He mutters. "Well, think about it."

I know I want to know what it was like in the military. It seems so...scary though. People get _hurt _in the war. People even _die_! I was thankful that Flippy seemed un-harmed, but I was also curious as to how he managed to survive through it all. Questions filled my head. Was he ever shot? Was he ever injured? What was it like in the war?

I'm unaware that i'm spacing out now, until I hear a voice whispering to me. Flippy's voice. "Flaky, you there?" He asks in a whisper. "Huh!" He chuckles. "Page 56." Was all he says, and turns back to his book. I slap my book onto my desk, papers falling to the floor. I was making more of a scene than I had intended to. I know why I'm doing so bad in class now...

I glance up at the teacher as he reads through pages. I try to find where he is reading from—which line, and I realise something. Something that I wished we wouldn't be talking about today. _War_. I bite my lip nervously, and glance over to Flippy. He seems fine, and focused. He notices me and flashes a friendly smile. Heat rises to my cheeks and I smile sheepishly. He turns back to the book, and I slowly do to. But I keep my eyes on him. Out of the corner of my eye, he still looks fine for the most part. But...what was this? I turn my head and notice that his eyes are flashing from a gentle green to a violent cold yellow. His hand is shaking, and he looks paler. I swallow nervously.

**Just so you guys know, the characters are human in this story. Not animals.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, in Chapter four, when it says**** '**_**We both should have been in 11th grade this year, but I failed 11th grade history, so I had to retake it.' **_**I meant **_**'but I failed 10**__**th**__** grade history, so I had to retake it.' **_**Tried editing it, but I saw no changes. Sorry if it confused you! Anyways, enjoy, and review! **

Long Time Gone

Chapter five

Flippy

Really?

Out of all the things to talk about, we end up talking about war. _War_! We couldn't have talked about something else, like the Stone age, or the Middle ages? It annoys me, quite a bit actually. Usually, if I hear or see things that remind me of war, you could say I get a bit...crazy. I can feel my palms sweating, my heart racing. Flipqy is entering my system again. _'Hello again, Flippy.' _He says playfully, in his low voice. I swallow, and don't reply. I'm not gunna let him take over, and make me freak out in the middle of class.

'_This annoys you, hm? The subject of war, am I right?' _He continues. I begin to chew my lip, but nod. It really does. _'Thought so. Don't you want the teacher to stop?' _"Something else would be nice..." I say in my mind to the evil side of me. He only chuckles. _'I know, huh? You want to shut him up, don't cha?' _I began to rub my temples—my head is starting to hurt. "Leave me alone."

"Flippy?"

I look up, hearing my name being addressed by the teacher. "Are you alright? You don't look so well. And...your eyes are changing colour." Uh-oh. "T-they have?" I ask, swallowing. That meant I would probably do what I do best—flip out. "Is this a normal thing?" The teacher asks, curiously. "Um...sure." I mutter. "Do you need to go lie down in the nurses office for a while?" I shake my head frantically. "If you're sure, then. Just let me know." I nod frantically. "Okay."

'_Tch. Pussy-willow. Shoulda punched him out.' _"I'm not gunna risk getting kicked out of school..." I notice a pair of eyes on me. My gaze travels over to the shaky red head, her cheeks blazing as usual, concern showing greatly in her eyes. "F-Flippy? Are y-you sure you're a-alright...?" She asks.

I flash her a re-assuring smile. "I'm fine." I say gently. She doesn't take her eyes off me, and it looks as if she'll even cry! "Hey, smile. I really am okay." I whisper. She gives me a faint smile and nods. "If y-you say so..." Slowly, her gaze falls back on her text books and papers. I sigh, feeling a little more relaxed. She's just adorable.

I run a hand through my slightly damp hair, and force myself to look down at the text book. If I just breath in and out slowly, and focus, Flipqy will leave me alone, right? _'Wrong.' _I hear him laugh, and the familiar rush comes back to me. Blood rushing, adrenalin pumping, heart rate speeding up. I just so happen to catch what Mr. Lumpy was reading about.

And it all comes back to me.

The sound of gun shots, people screaming and yelling, watch dogs, air planes, and even crying. I'm in the middle of the battle field, a pocket knife dropped to the ground, and one of the enemies—those damned Tiger soldiers, lying dead at my feet. I glance down to my hands, soaked with blood. I hear commands coming from behind me.

And then, a figure comes running at me, pushing me roughly to the ground, pointing a gun at my head. I look up to see Flipqy, wearing that evil grin, dark rings under his eyes.

And that's where I snap.

I look to the side of me. Flaky was on the right side of me, Nutty on the left. Then, I glance down to the sharpened pencil in my hand, the tip pointy, giving off a shine. Flaky is concentrating on the lesson, jotting down notes. I smirk. How like her. I raise the pencil—having no control of my actions—and stab it into her hand, the led breaks off from the amount of pressure, and I hear a gasp.

Flaky turns to face me with eyes wide, her mouth hanging open. A small amount of blood rushes out of her hand. "Y-...you just..." Her voice quavers, and I grin. "Y-you just st-stabbed me...!" Her voice rises, and tears start to well up in her eyes. "Oh, did I?" I ask, my voice now a deep grumble—Flipqy's voice. "Terribly sorry, doll." She snivels, and clutches at her hand. I see Splendid—the person who sits in front of Flaky—turn around. "What are you looking at?" I snarl, and his eyes travel to Flaky's hand. His eyes widened, and he turns around quickly. The teacher, who is now writing out problems on the chalk board, turns to face us. It would appear he's heard the commotion.

"Okay, what's with the fuss?" He asks, looking at Flaky's tearful eyes. "Are you having a hard time understanding the questions? No need to-"He cuts off, as he notices the blood flowing from the small wound in her hand. "What happened?" He asks, concern lacing his voice. Flaky just shakes her head frantically. "N-nothing...!" I'm surprised Flaky hasn't told on me_. 'Flipqy, leave her alone!' _I cry to my evil self. _"No can do!" _He laughs manically. Splendid turns around again, and it would appear that he's caught onto what is going on.

"Flippy stabbed Flaky with his pencil!" He says. The teacher turns to me. "You did this? Why?" He asks, his voice growing louder. "It was a mistake." I shrug casually, avoiding his gaze. "Didn't mean to." "My ass it was a mistake!" That stupid Splendid yells. "Did I ask you?" I shot back at him, ignoring the stares I was getting from both Flaky, and the rest of the class.

"Splendid, watch your language!" The teacher scolds, turning to face him. I chuckle. He turns to me. "Flippy, go to the principal's office! And I'll be calling your parents!" He snaps. I roll my eyes. "Tch. Do that, then." I say, getting up from my seat, storming out of the class room. I can hear Mr. Lumpy's voice grow softer. "Splendid, can you take Flaky to the nurses' office?" "Sure."

I slow down, waiting for them. Flipqy still hasn't left my system. I can hear Splendid and Flaky's footsteps behind me. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn to face a fierce looking Splendid, an arm around a frightened and shaking Flaky. That just pissed me off. Not just Flipqy, but myself. My usual self, not the evil side of me. "You are a monster." Was all Splendid says, before walking off. Flaky avoids my gaze, tears still welling in her eyes. I growl, as Splendid walks off with his arm around Flaky's shoulder, trying to hurry away from me.

"Damn Splendid." I mutter. _'Doesn't he piss you off?' _Flipqy asks me. '_Well...you could say we're friends, but-' 'But you hate him.' _Flipqy cuts me off. '_Look at him, walking with an arm around her. Doesn't it just make you wanna punch him out?'_ I don't answer him. _'Just get out of my body, Flipqy!_' I yell at him, in my mind. His chuckle is low, as he ignores my request, and he starts walking again, creeping up behind Splendid, his head lowered, bangs falling over his eyes—my eyes, and raises a fist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, everyone for the positive comments. w Also, MuffinFactory, if you're reading this, you have my permission to translate it. As long as I still get the credit, it's fine. :3 Anyways...Enjoy and review, everyone. c:**

Long time gone

Chapter 6

Flaky

I still find it hard to believe that Flippy did that. He stabbed me with his pencil. Now, Splendid was taking me to the nurses office. He has an arm around around me, which I feel rather uncomfortable. As we walk in silence, I raise my hand to inspect where I had been stabbed. Well, the wound wasn't that big, the blood was beginning to dry up, and my skin was starting to bruise over around the wound. I fist my tears away. It's not that bad…

And then, half way to the nurses office, I hear a crunching sound, and Splendid groans. I jump a little, surprised by the sudden noise, the arm around me slipping away. Though I'm glad for that much, I look up to Splendid to see why he had done that. My eyes grow wide, as I see the sight in front of me.

Flippy is grinning evilly, his eyes glowing a mocking, cold yellow. Splendid's gaze is towards the floor, his blue hair covering his eyes, his cheek red, starting to bruise over. "What…the…hell…" Splendid says slowly, putting a hand to his cheek. He winced, as do I, as I just stare in shock, fear washing over me.

Flippy's grin grows wider, his teeth look crooked. He doesn't reply to Splendid, but I see his gaze travel over to me. I tense up, and suddenly, it feels hard to breathe. He only chuckles lowly, and punches Splendid in the gut. Splendid coughs, falling to the ground, clutching his stomach.

I cup my hands over my mouth, I can feel my eyes begin to water, as I just back away in disbelief. This isn't the Flippy that I know…! I continue backing away, until I hit a wall. I slide down, and hug my knees, burying my head in my knees and arms. I couldn't watch any more. However, that didn't mean I couldn't hear the two.

"Not gunna put up a fight? Y'really that weak?" I hear Flippy say. I open my eyes a little, and catch the sight of Flippy standing above a hurt Splendid. He looks up into Flippy's eyes with rebellion. "Fighting…is for the weak." He says. I hear Flippy growl, and he crouches down to Splendid's level. "You're _funny, _y'know that?" He asks in mock.

"I've been told." Flippy growls again, standing up, this time kicking him in the same place he had been punched. Tears began to fall, and I burry my head in my knees, in fear once again. I hear coughing, and crunching sounds. I try to think of something else, but I'm so afraid…

"Are you scared of me, doll?" I gasp, and look up. Flippy is towering above me, with that same mocking grin, his pupils narrow, glowing a cold yellow. I swallow, trying to gather my courage. I can't. I'm to afraid to speak. I'm aware that I'm shivering now.

He crouches down to my level, frowning now. "I asked you a _question_!" He yells in a whisper. I began to poke my index fingers together nervously, a thin coat of sweat is covering my face. Suddenly, he pins me to the wall, his arms on either side of the wall. He brings his face closer to mine, and I swallow again. What should I say? "Answer me, doll." He whispers into my ear, causing me to tense up, as I can feel his cold breathe along my skin.

"U-um…W-what do you want me to s-say…?" I ask, which was probably dumb. He looks amused. "The truth, of course." Well, then, it would appear either way, I'm dead meat. "W-well….r-right now, yes y-you are k-kinda scary…" I admit. He usually isn't like this! The Flippy I know is so kind, and fun to be around. Right now, he's just being cruel and scary!

"Ah." He murmurs, and he suddenly grins again. "Oh, doll. Don't cry. I'm not gunna _hurt _you. No, not at all." He playfully says, bringing a hand up to my face, to wipe away the tears in my eyes. The heat rises in my face, and I feel frozen. "Smile, doll. You'd look so much nicer." He continues mockingly. 'F-Flippy, please stop…" I mumble, my lip begins to quiver. "No can do." He says simply with a chuckle. His hand does not leave my face, but the finger that wiped my tears away now begins to dig into my skin along with the rest of his fingers.

I gasp, and my eyes water up again. "S-stop it, Flippy! Please stop!" I raise my voice, but he only grins wider, that psychotic look in his eyes deepening. He continues digging his nails into my skin, and I squirm around uncomfortably. "Y'know, this is _nothing _compared to what mister _hero _over there went through." He says, pointing over to a passed out Flippy.

"S-Splendid is right…y-you…you are a m-monster…" I say. I'm surprised a teacher or some kind of adult hasn't noticed us. I wish someone would walk by, so they could stop Flippy.

He pauses suddenly, and he frowns. I can see pain and hurt in his eyes. I can see my refection in his eyes. His hands drop to his side, as does his head, his green hair covering his eyes. "U-um…" I stammer. "Y'know, I'm giving you a chance to run off right now…" His voice is still a low mumble.

Suddenly, he looks up, his eyes no longer yellow, but the regular gentle green. He gasps. "Flaky! W-what happened? It looks like an animal dug its nails into your skin." He says worriedly. I don't believe this. Not only did he stab me with a pencil, but he dug his nails into my skin! And he's acting all worried and innocent? Wow.

I am glad that the yellow eyed monster is gone, and that the Flippy I know is back. So, I could lie to him. "Well…Oh, it's nothing, don't worry a-about it." I say, forcing a smile. I want to tell him the truth, but at the same time, I don't. He sighs. "I don't know if I can believe that." Flippy looks around, and I can see his cheeks turn red.

"Oh! We're kinda close, don't y'think…? What did we…?" I only giggle and shake my head. "Um…it's nothing." I say. I glance over to Splendid, and bite my lip. "B-but, I have a bit of a headache, so the teacher said I should go to the nurses office. A-and…Splendid w-was punched out, s-so…" I don't even have to finish off my sentence. Flippy only smiles, standing up, stretching his hand out for me to grasp.

I smile, happily placing my hand on his, and he hoists me up with him. He looks over to Splendid, and picks him up, slings him around his shoulder. "I'll walk you there." I nod, as the heat in my cheeks begin to rise again. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**So...guys. I plan to continue with this for a while, but I'd like to hear your ideas for how this should end. As said before, I will continue this, but I'm clueless as to how this should end. Otherwise, i'd just be rambling on and on. :p So, give me your ideas! Also, enjoy and review. c:**

Long time gone

Chapter 7

Flippy

I walk Flaky to the nurses office, Splendid is slung around my shoulder. I still don't really believe what Flaky had told me, that she only had a headache. That didn't explain the scratches on her face. I give her a smile as we reach the nurses office, we walk in, and the nurse looks up from her table.

She looks to Splendid, slung around my shoulder, and then to Flaky. "Oh dear, what happened here?" She asks. "Um…I just have a headache, so, the teacher said I could lay down for a while." "Alright, dear. You go relax." I notice Flaky smile a little nervously to the nurse, before walking off. Huh. The nurse didn't even ask about the scratch marks on her face…how odd.

She then looks over to me, and the boy slung around me. "And what about him?" She asks worriedly, waling over to my side. "Flaky and I found him knocked out." I said, helping him to stand, the nurse taking him by the shoulder. "Oh dear. This school sure can be gruesome." I only give a smile. "Yeah." "Well, son, you better get back to class. I'll take care of your friends." "Will do."

I walk out of the nurses office, and I can see Mr. Lumpy walking towards me. "Hey! I believe I told you to go to the principles office! Why are you not there?" He sounds angry. I raise a brow. "Huh?" "Oh, don't give me that I'm-so-innocent act." He rolls his eyes, taking me by the shoulder, causing me to flinch. "What do you mean!" I ask, raising my voice, as I am now being dragged off.

Mr. Lumpy says nothing, but only continues dragging me to the office. After a while, I'm pushed into a chair, and Mr. Lumpy says sternly, "Wait here." He walks off. I'm a little confused. What did I do to be _here_? I grumble, folding my hands together, slumping into my chair.

Mr. Lumpy isn't always the brightest teacher either. Perhaps he just mistook me for those twins, Lifty and Shifty. Those two are always getting in trouble. That gets me thinking. Do I really look like them, enough for Mr. Lumpy to mistake me for one of them. Is that why I'm here?

I hear a chuckle. That damn Flipqy. "Oh, great. What do you want?" _'Still not happy to see me?' _He says mockingly. "Why would I ever be happy to see you?" He only chuckles some more. _'And you still don't remember when I take over your body? Ha!' _My eyes widen, and memories of what happened with Flaky enter my mind. "What the hell did you do to her?" _'Isn't it obvious?' _"You! You're the one who clawed at her face!" _'Don't forgot about the pencil stabbing, dear Flippy.' _"You sick little shit…"

'_Y'know, you're so much more amusing when pissed off.' _"Get the hell out of my body." _'Not possible. I am you, and you are me, my dear Flippy.' _I growl some more, as a scratch and pound at my head in frustration. He hurt Flaky…no, I hurt Flaky. And I didn't even remember doing it afterwards. That damn Flipqy is just unbearable.

"Flippy?"

The principal walks out of her office, wearing a light smile. I snap my head up to face her. Even if she's wearing a smile, I can tell I'm probably about to get a lot of heck coming towards my way. Mr. Lumpy probably told her what I did. "Can you come with me?" She asks, her voice gentle, as she cocks her head to the side, a motion to follow her into the office. "Mr. Lumpy told me something rather interesting not to long ago, and we need to talk." She says, a little more firmly.

I force a smile, and follow her into the office. "Take a seat." I do as she says, slumping into the plastic chair next to her cushiony, spinney chair. "You do know why you're here, right?" She asks. Well, after what Flipqy told me, I do now. "Yeah." I say Horsley.

"You stabbed Flaky with a pencil?" She continues. I swallow, and just nod. "Why?" Well, because Flipqy took over my body. Not that I can tell her that. "Flippy, I understand it's your first day back from the war. How did that go?" "It went well…" I quickly answer. "Are you having a bad day, or something?" Hm, am I? Well, other than the fact that a demon lives inside me, claiming that we are the same person, I'm fine. But then again, Flipqy tortures me everyday. This is nothing new…

"Er…I don't think so." She only nods her head. "Alright. Well, since this is your first day back, we wouldn't want to have to suspend you. This is your first warning." She stops, and I nod frantically. I just want out of here. "Hm. Perhaps you need counselling? We could arrange that. I'm you're having a bad day, you could tell someone about it. It'd help you feel better, and-" "I-I don't need counselling!" I cut her off, and gasp. I slap a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide.

"I…I mean, thanks, but, really, I'm fine. It won't happen again." "…it'd help control your emotions." She finished off what she was trying to tell me earlier., and sighed. "Alright. Think about it, though. I think you'd start to feel a lot better. Like I said before, it's your first day back, it wouldn't be fair to suspend you. Just try and control your emotions." I nod.

"C-can I go now?" She sighs again, and nods. "Dismissed. Go back to your classes, Flippy." I nod again, quickly getting up, rushing out. The bell rings, and people erupt from they're classes, flooding the hall ways, all in a rush to get to second period. However, I take my time, walking to my locker. I think about what Mr. Lumpy says, and what the principal said. Looks like my parents weren't called after all, but if I can't keep control of my emotions, I may need counselling.

"Hey, man! Move it, or walk a little faster!" I hear a voice behind me, and suddenly I am shoved, being pushed into a crowd of people. "Watch it!" They bark, pushing me back, and I bump into the guy who had started yelling at me first. "Move!" He yells, and I am pushed to the ground. I growl, and I feel Flipqy entering my system again. I get up, and glare at the guy, a grin stretching across my face. "What are you smiling' 'bout?"

'_More fights? Perfect. Just what I need. Looks like I'll be getting counselling after this one…' _I sigh to myself, in my mind, being forced to watch through my own eyes as Flipqy takes over my body for the second time today.


	8. Chapter 8

**On second thought, I have an idea for the ending. Never mind. Enjoy and Review!**

Long time gone

Chapter 8

Flaky

My eyes snap open, and I gasp, sitting upright. My breathing is a little heavy, as I look around uneasily. I'm in the nurses office, laying down in a completely white bed. It would appear I fell asleep. I felt refreshed, but I can still remember what happened not to long ago. Flippy stabbed me with a pencil, was sent to the principles office, Splendid went to take me to the nurses office, but Flippy punched him out, and then cornered me, clawing at my face. He had yellow eyes at the time, but he snapped out of it, and seemed completely innocent, and took both me and Splendid to the Nurses office.

I sigh, as I reach up to rub my temples. I caught sight of a bandage where my wound from the pencil stabbing was. I reach up to touch my face, and feel a few bandages on my cheek. That would be where Flippy clawed at me.

I didn't want to stay here anymore, so I stood up, opening the curtain. The nurse looks up from her desk. "Oh, you're awake." She smiles. "Yeah. I feel better." I say. "Good to hear. I cleaned your wounds and bandaged them." "I noticed. Thank you." "You're welcome, dear." I'm silent for a moment. "Um…how is Splendid?" I ask. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." I nod. "Have a nice day, dear." She says, as I walk out. Time for second period.

I have art class next. Luckily, I was in 11th grade art class. Last year my second period class was English. I passed that. It was super easy. But as I walk towards my locker, I hear yelling. I stop, and turn to see Flippy, and someone else…oh, it was Shifty. The two were fighting, people crowding around them, cheering them on.

With a gasp, I push my way through the crowd, to get a better look. Flippy had Shifty pinned to the wall, his hand wrapped around his neck. Shifty was coughing and gagging, trying to push him away, but Flippy only chuckled. My eyes widened. I recognized that chuckle. It wasn't Flippy's chuckle. It was…that monster's chuckle.

The one with the yellow eyes.

My head begins to pound, as fear takes over again. It looks as if Shifty's gunna faint, if Flippy doesn't let go! "S-stop!" I yell, and gasp, slapping a hand over my mouth. Where did that come from? It came from my own mouth…

Flippy turns around, wearing the smile of a maniac, his grip on Shifty's neck gone. Shifty drops to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. I see his twin brother, Lifty, run up to him, crouching down to his level, a worried look on his face.

My real focus, however, was on Flippy. I can hear the crowd gasping, chatting, feat shuffling. "Flaky! Was that you?" He mockingly asks, loudly. I swallow, as he approaches me, his shadow towering over my small figure. I feel as if I'm shrinking, just as he looms over me, looking at me like a psychopath. "Y-…yes." I whisper, beginning to shake.

"It's hard to believe you have the courage to call me out like you just did. Don't cha think?" He asks, with mock playfulness. I find it hard to believe it myself, that I actually yelled at him to stop. He lowers himself, to meet my gaze, his grin reaching ear to ear. "_Answer_ me, doll." He whispers. "Y-y-yes…" "I thought so to, I mean, let's face it, you're the biggest coward out there, _right_?" I nod quickly. I know it's true. I don't have much courage, and I'm rather quiet.

'So, doll, why did you tell me to stop?" He asks mockingly. I swallow again. "B-because, I-if you didn't, y-you'd kill Shifty…" He raises a brow, seeming to be amused. "Oh. That's a bad thing?" "Y-yes!" I practically shout. Suddenly, I feel a cold finger being pushed to my lips. "Don't yell, doll. We wouldn't want to attract more of a crowd than there already is, _right_?" I nod quickly.

"Good. You should know that, that damned Shifty started it. He pushed me to the ground, so naturally, I had to fight back. You get it, _right_?" He smirks, and turns to where Shifty should have been. His eyes grow wide with anger. "Hey! Where the _hell _did that little _shit_ go!" He yells. I wince. The Flippy I know doesn't swear like this!

I see him look past the crowd, and I do to. Shifty and Lifty are running away. "Get back here!" He roars, and pushes past the crowd, after them. I watch the crowd shriek, and run off to get ready for class.

I lunge at Flippy, grabbing his hand. "Stop! Flippy! P-please stop! P-_please_!" I feel my eyes water up, and tears fall like a river down my face. He turns around, his eyes glowing with anger. "Don't touch me you little _bitch_!" He cusses, pushing me off. I gasp, as he tries to run away again.

This time, I quickly wrap my arms around his torso, burying my face into his back. I snivel, and stay silent for a moment or two, as he continues to yell and squirm. "Please stop…Flippy…" I whisper, and suddenly, all movements stop. I look up, to see him looking down at me. His eyes are still yellow, but that dangerous look is now replaced with…confusion?

"Please…" I say. I've had enough for one day. His eyes turn back to green, and he looks around nervously. "Wh-what…?" I smile lightly, the Flippy I know is back again. He looks down at me, my arms still wrapped around him. He frowns a little, and removes my arms from him, quickly turns around, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me in for a big warm embrace. "I'm sorry…" He mumbles.

The tone in his voice tugs at my heart strings, but I burry my head into his shoulder, and wrap my arms around him, clinging to the fabric of his school uniform. "I forgive you." I say. As I begin to think, Cuddles words are back to haunt me. Maybe he's right. Maybe the war did change Flippy.


	9. Chapter 9

**...I kinda feel like I should say something about MuffinFactory's translation of my story. Ah, well. Go read it if you want, it's translated to spanish, edited in a few parts. But, anyways, enjoy and review mine to!**

Long time gone

Chapter 9

Flippy

Ah, Flaky feels so warm, pressed against my body. Flipqy possessed me again, and if it wasn't for Flaky, I probably would have strangled Shifty. Flaky's body heat, and the way she clings to the back of my school shirt calms me down quite a bit. After a moment, I pull away and smile. I'm aware of the stares I'm getting, but I don't mind.

I then sigh, as Flaky also seems a lot calmer. Disgust fills me, and I frown, reminding myself that I nearly strangled Shifty. Even if it was Flipqy who did that by possessing my body, it was still with my own hands. "I'm to…harsh…" I mutter, and gently grasp Flaky's arms, pulling them off. I see her frown with a confused look in her eyes. "Huh…?" "I should just…go home." I sigh, shaking my head. Maybe I should.

I turn to go to my locker. I'll gather my things and just ditch. "W-wait!" I don't turn around, when I hear her voice. I continue to walk towards my locker. "Flippy!' She continues, as I grab my green beret, and sling my bag around my shoulder. "You saw what happened. I could have strangled Shifty! I'm going home!" I yell , and storm off. Yes. I need to get out of here before Flipqy _kills _someone.

"W-wait! I'll c-come with you!" I only shake my head, and storm down the stair case, towards the front door. "No! Flaky, go to class!" I yell. "B-but…" Damn, she's persistent. I don't blame her though. I can tell she's worried about me…but if she sticks by my side, Flipqy-I could hurt her. And I don't want that.

As I walk out of the door, I don't hear her. Phew. Now there silence, so I have some time to think. That damned Flipqy, he's ruining my life…and I don't know what to do to stop him. It's not like I can kill him either. If I did that, I'd just be killing myself. Although…

'_I'd follow you t'hell, if you did kill yourself.' _He interrupts my thoughts, and I sigh. Yeah, I had a feeling. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" _'Oh, y'can say anything y'want about me, isn't gunna make me disappear.' _

"W-wait up!"

I can't believe it. I turn around, and Flaky is slowing down, catching her breath. "I thought I told you to go to class…" "W-well, yeah…b-but, I'm really worried about you." I sigh, and smile a little. "What was your excuse for getting out?" I ask, curiously. She smiles, her cheeks a light pink. "Told them I wasn't feeling well…so they said I could call home." "Shouldn't you be waiting in the principals office, then?" I ask teasingly. She giggles. "Maybe. B-but I told them that my dad likes when I wait outside for him." "Smart." I pause. "But…aren't your parents, like, in London or something for their jobs…?" I ask, recalling Flaky tell me something along those lines once. She nods. "Uh-huh. When I called, I faked it, acting like they were home. O-of course, the answering machine picked up, so…" I chuckle, and ruffle her hair. "Seems you have more courage than it looks like."

She blushes some more. "Maybe." At that moment, I look down at her hand by her side. While she's busy staring in front of her, down at the side walk, I reach for her hand, grabbing at it, lacing my fingers in-between hers. She gasps, and looks up at me with wide eyes, her cheeks flushing red. I smile. "Thanks for being there for me." I say. She nods. "Yeah, sure, you're welcome…" She mumbles, and her gaze falls back to the cement as we walk in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the...shortness. ;; Major writers block, but I assure that there will be much more to read in the next chapter!**

Long time gone

Chapter 10

Flaky

Flippy and I are holding hands. We're holding hands! His hand feels warm in mine… But I don't know what to say. I just continue to look down at the sidewalk with heated cheeks. I glance up to Flippy, and he has the same look on his face. He looks just as flustered as I am…

So, we just continue to walk in silence. I, myself, am enjoying this. We stop at my house at the front door. I smile, and look up to him. "Um…would you like to come in?" I ask. "Y-you know that my parents aren't home-" I'm cut off when he starts to laugh. So much heat rises in my cheeks. "W-what!" I ask in a panic. "Oh, it's nothing. But if you think about it, that sentence could be taken wrong in sooo many ways.." He says, and begins to chuckle some more.

"What…?" But, I pause to think about it. I gasp, and I'm sure my face is probably as red as a tomato by now. "N-no! That's n-not what I meant…!" I stammer from embarrassment. "I-I was just going to invite you in, for s-some tea…s-so we can just talk…y'know?" I say with a light smile.

He chuckles, and ruffles my hair. "I know, I know. I was only teasing you." He says playfully. I pout a little, and open the door. We walk in, and Flippy takes a seat in the living room, making himself at home. "Just wait here, and I'll get some ready." I say softly. He nods, and leans back in the couch. I know what type of tea Flippy likes, so I don't even have to ask. We both like it after all-black tea.

While I prepare the tea, I glance back to Flippy's lazy figure laying on the couch in the living room. I can't help but smile. Even after everything that's happened today in such short time, he's still my best friend. I could never hate him…

Moments later, I walk back into the living room with the tray of tea. "Here you go." I say, placing the cup on the table next to him. "Thanks." He smiles, taking the cup to his lips. I nod, and take a seat next to him, enjoying the fact that it's just us two, with nobody to disturb us.

Unless, of course, that yellow eyed monster appeared again. Good god, I hope he doesn't pop out again. I've had enough for one day. I want to ask about it, but at the same time I don't. I want to find out what that thing is, but if I do, the monster may appear again, and try to actually _kill_ me. So, for now, I'll just enjoy my time with Flippy…


	11. Chapter 11

Long time gone

Chapter 11

Flippy

Alright, so far so good. It's been a few minutes since I entered Flaky's house, and Flipqy hasn't disturbed us! Right now, we're sitting together on the couch, enjoying some nice tea that Flaky made. But…it's silent. The only sounds that could be heard are coming from the tv set. I look over to the red-head, watching her as she sips at the drink, jumping occasionally because of the heat. How…cute.

But the silence is suffocating. I clear my throat and open my mouth to speak. "Umm…so.." I say a little awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. Like usual, her cheeks turn a shade of red, as she turns to face me. "F-Flippy…can I ask you a question…?" She asks shyly. "Go ahead." I smile. "Um…w-why did you attack Shifty earlier?" She asks, and quickly squeezes her eyes shut, as if I'm going to hit her or something.

I frown a little. Maybe I should tell her the truth…? She'd think I'm crazy, but then again…she's my best friend. Best friends can tell each other things crazy things, and seek help, right? _'You tell her, and I'll take over and put a blade to your throat.' _Flipqy threatens. I don't answer him. I hear him chuckle like a mad man. '_Or, I could piss you off by hurting your dear Flaky~' _"Bitch, you do that and I'll kill you." I say under my breathe. _'That just means you'd kill yourself, dumbass.' _

Shaking my head, I look at Flaky, who is now shaking nervously. No…I need to tell her, at least. "You're going to think I'm crazy, Flaky." I say. She nods. "I'm ready for that." I chuckle, and ruffle her hair. "You sure are a cutie, aren't cha?" She blushes. "Well, here goes. Flaky, Y'see, it wasn't me who attacked Shifty!" I say, and she stares into my eyes.

"Yeah…you really are crazy…b-but go on." She says. "Anyways, there is a demon deep inside of me." _'Nice choice of words.' _"And, well, he always takes over my body when things go wrong." Usually he only appears when war related things are involved, but that hasn't been recently. Well, other than that history lesson. Before I came back to school, I noticed he would take over if something didn't go the way I liked it.

Or if I had a nightmare involving Evil, when I wake up in the middle of the night, he would already be in control. Sometimes I'd be able to control myself by splashing water on my face, but sometimes it would be useless, and I'd destroy my own room, or go out in the middle of the night for a kill-spree. They were horrible…

Flaky is silent, but she is still shaking. "I didn't want to attack Shifty…really, I didn't…" I say, my voice is becoming shaky. Her mouth falls open a little. "Well…I admit, that sounds a little crazy…but, you are my best friend…so I believe you…" She says, and moves closer to me. "I know…I try to control him, but, really, it's so hard sometimes…!" I say, and suddenly, she pulls me into a hug, my head leaning against her chest. She's warm. I feel her burry her head into my hair, as she strokes my shoulders, and back gently. "It's alright, It's alright. You're still my best friend, no matter what. I don't care of a demon lives deep inside of you."

I wrap my arms around her delicate frame, tugging at the fabric, just like she was doing earlier in school. And…I feel at peace. She's so warm and soft…like a blanket, or a pillow. I lift my head a little, to look into her eyes. "Flaky, thank you so much for dealing with me." Flaky smiles. "You're welcome, Flippy. Feeling better?" "Much." I say with a chuckle, sitting up right. "I'm glad."

I pause, to stare into her eyes. And, unaware of my actions, I move in closer, and plant a gentle kiss on her lips. I hear her gasp, and after a minute, I pull away. Her cheeks are the deepest shade of red, and she looks dizzy. "W-what was that for?" She asks, confused. "You didn't like it…?" I ask, putting on a sad look. "T-that's not it, it's just…!" I chuckle, planting another kiss on her lips. Just to see her reaction.

"It's because. You've always been there for me. So, this is my way of thanking you." I whisper into her ear. I slip my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to my body. "Flaky, I love you." "Flippy, I love you." We say at the same time. We gasp, and then burst out into laughter. "You do?" We both say at the same time. I nod. "Yes." She just won't stop blushing! Not that I mind though, of course.

I then frown. "But…I'm a little worried. I don't want to hurt you." I say, seriously.


	12. Chapter 12

**...I swear, this will get more dramatic _soon_!**

Long time gone

Chapter 12

Flaky

Alright, awesome. We both love each other…so does this mean we're a couple now? I open my mouth to speak, but Flippy speaks first. I frown a little. Well, he's hurt me twice today, but I can handle it, I can! Really! If it's Flippy, then, I can handle it…

"N-no, it's okay, I wouldn't mind…" I say, scratching the back of my head. He looks a little shocked. "Well, I do. I don't like when you get hurt…" He sighs. I lean my head against his shoulder. "We can make this work…" I say. "But how? The demon may try to control my body, and end up hurting you…"

He has a good point, I suppose. But, I've always really liked Flippy. And now that I know that we share this common bond, I don't want to loose it. I sigh. "…Maybe you're right…" I admit in defeat. I see that he looks confused, as he scratches his head. He then lets out a sigh. "Alright…let's try." He says with a weak smile. I smile back, reassuringly.

He then leans in, placing his hands on my shoulders with a firm grip, and kisses my lips. Slowly, I close my eyes, and put a hand against his neck, my fingers making it's way into his green hair, and return the kiss. I can feel his hands sliding down my shoulders, wrapping around my waist. The other hand makes it's way up to my cheek, as he caresses my cheeks gently with his thumbs.

Slowly, I wrap my other arm around his neck. The kiss was slow and gentle, but it became much more. I'm suddenly being pushed down on the couch, as he climbs over my body, pinning me down gently. I open my eyes to look into his eyes. He has that same playful grin etched across his lips, and he slips his fingers into mine.

"I love you." He says again, before leaning down against me, his body weight falling onto me, as he continues to kiss me. He opens his mouth, and, not knowing what to do, I follow his lead. I can feel his hot breathe in my mouth, and I jump a little when I feel his tongue enter my mouth.

My eyes snap open, and I feel dizzy. He opens his eyes as well. He looks calm, unlike me, who is freaking out. Though, I can see that his cheeks are just as red as mine. He gives my hand a small squeeze, and his tongue explores the inside of my mouth.

Oh god, this is all going so fast…!

After what seems like eternity, he breaks away, and laughs, shifting up right. I press myself against the arm of the couch, shaking a little. I hadn't expected all _this _to happen right after a confession! I feel breathless, at a lost for words. I glance over to look at him, and his gaze catches mine. He grins, but his face is just as red as mine. I like this…sitting in a room together, all to ourselves, making each other blush.

"So…I suppose this makes us a couple, huh?" He says after a few moments of silence. I nod. "If that's what you want…" But, of course, I do. "Of course I do." "I do to…" I say with a dreamy sigh. I scoot over to his side, and lean my head against his shoulder, and close my eyes, enjoying his company. I still have so many questions, but I don't know if this would be a good time to ask them…


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to longer chapters. Hopefully. This one has more words than it would usually...but, enjoy and review!**

Long time gone

Chapter 13

Flippy

"….Flippy, does that 'demon' that lives inside of you, have a name…?" Flaky suddenly asks. I look down to meet her gaze. "Yeah. He has the same name is mine, but the second p is flipped." "Oh." Flaky says. I chuckle. "Anymore questions?" She opens her mouth to speak, but closes it quickly, twiddling with her fingers. "Um…do you know what triggers him t-to take over…?" I tap my chin. "Well…it seems just about anything seems to set him off…" I answer with a sigh.

My evil persona was born when we were in the war….right after my comrades Mouse Ka-boom and Sneaky were killed. Usually he'd only take over when anything war related was involved. If I were to hear the backfire of a truck, or see guns, he would take over, convincing me I was still in war. And…I wouldn't even remember after the rampage I would go on, leaving Evil to wander my mind with that maniacal laugh of his. I didn't really understand why war things would get him started…was I sick or something?

Suddenly, I feel Flaky begin to shiver against me, and scoots away, clutching a pillow. "Y-you aren't going to hurt me, right? I-I didn't do anything…" She says nervously. I sigh, and pull her close to me, holding her against my chest. "I know, I know. You didn't do anything…so I'm not going to hurt you. And he won't take over…I won't let him…" Well, atleast Evil wasn't saying anything. This was good.

'_How do you know? I can take over whenever the fuck I want!' _He laughs sinisterly. I groan to myself. Spoke to soon.

But, if I just keep calm and breathe, he won't take over. I've learned from experience. Flaky smiled up to me, and I can feel her slender arms wrap around my larger frame. "Flippy…what was it like in the war?" She asks after a moment of silence. I think for a moment, and look down to Flaky, releasing my grip from her. She pulls her arms back, but continues to lean against my chest.

"Well…" I say, and pause to think it over. "It's a long story. Sure you want to hear it?" Flaky nods, with determination in her eyes. I chuckle, and run my hands through her ruby-red hair. "Alright. From the beginning." I say, looking down at her face. "Well, first off, our General wasn't exactly…the most nicest General out there. He was cruel, and would insult us, calling us names, such as "ladies". But he was also calm and cool in bad situations. That's when he would show true leader-ship. He may have been cruel, but he pushed us to our best, so we were well trained." "Do you remember his name?" Flaky asks.

I scratch my head. "Um…yeah." I say. I did just come home not to long ago. So I suppose I was expected to remember his name. "We were to address him as _'General Benson'." _I answer. Flaky nods, as if to tell me to continue. I smile a little. "What else? Hm…well, every morning, when it was still dark-I'm guessing around, like, 4 or 5 am-we would be awoken by a loud whistle. It was bad, but it's not like the beds were very comfortable, so I suppose I didn't really mind being woken up like that…" I say, trailing off. "Anyways, we would be forced to run around the camp, about 10 or so times. The General's upperclassmen soldiers would be yelling at us to get the hell out of there." I say with a sigh.

Flaky nods. "That must've been exhausting…" She comments. I nod slowly. "It was… After that, we would break for breakfast. Like the beds back in our cabins, the food wasn't the best. But it was either that or go out with an empty stomach. I'd choose disgusting food over an empty stomach any day." I laugh a little.

"Oh! I forgot to mention the training. That was the most horrible part, I think. I specifically remember having to crawl through mud, like a snake. Thorns aligned each section for crawling in, so if you were to try and stand up, you'd be cut. It wasn't like you could just get up and leave. You _had _to go through all the courses, or you would be punished. You even had to crawl through the mud if it was raining!" I say, scowling.

I look over to Flaky, who has backed away from me, shaking furiously, tears welling in her eyes, her hands cupped over her mouth. I frown, realising maybe this was a little to much for her to handle. "Hey, don't cry." I say, reaching a hand out. She shakes her head furiously. "N-no, I'm not…" She says, wiping her eyes quickly. "I-it just sounds so painfull…!" She comments, her voice cracking a little.

"I'll stop if you want...let's do something else." She shakes her head. "N-no…I asked, s-so I want to hear it all…" I sigh a little. "If you say so." She nods. "I-I do…" I smile a little. "Just let me know if you want me to stop." She nods, and moves closer to me again. I wrap my arms around her. Her body temperature has dropped, and she feels cold. "D-did you ever accidently cut yourself during the training…?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah…I remember that I made a single mistake, moving my hand to quickly, slicing it against the thorny wire…" I say. "O-ouch…" She winces, grabbing at her hand as if she were hurt. "C-continue."

"Now for the _real fun._" I say, putting emphasis on the words "real" and "fun" with a small laugh. It was sarcasm, of course. It wasn't fun at all…though, I must admit, that specific course did strengthen my legs. So it wasn't a waste, I suppose…

"When it came time for us to actually go out in the battle field, we were put into teams while we waited in the plane. I was paired with these two guys, "Mouse Ka-boom" and "Sneaky"." I say, and wince a little, as I remember their death… "A-anyways," I say, my voice cracking a little. "We were all the same as everyone else. The rank of a private. Mouse Ka-boom was a suicide bomber. Sneaky and I didn't really have a preference. We would just use whatever weapons we had on us, at the time. I would usually use a bowie knife, but I was also trained in hand-to-hand combat. So even if I had no weapons, I could still fight." I explain. "Do you ever see them anymore?" I swallow and frown. "They… they died in the war…s-so, no." By my own hands… "Oh…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broughten it up."

"N-no, it's fine. You didn't know." I'm not gunna tell her that it was me who killed them. By accident, though! But, if I told her, it would probably make her hate me. So I couldn't tell her…

'_I'll tell her." _Evil. 'No you won't!" I yell at him in my mind.

I clear my throat. "Anyways…times were especially tough on the battle field. I swear, my crew and I lost our way in the jungle so many times." I laugh a little. Flaky raises a brow. "Jungle?" "Yeah. Tiger General's lair was somewhere around in the jungle." I say. She nods. "What exactly was he planning to do…?" "Something stupid, of course." I say quickly. I then sigh. That was probably a bit harsh.

"He was planning to kill everyone with a huge bomb." I say. She nods. "Tiger General was an idiot. I had often heard this, but wasn't sure what to think of it. He was the head of the criminal department, planning the bomb the world, after all. I found it hard to believe this guy could be so stupid, since he had so much power." I say. It really was hard to believe at the time…

"Well, I decided may aswell see for myself. So, my plan was to bring a box of pizza. What Tiger didn't know, though, was that there would be a knife along the many slices, My plan was to throw it at him, in hopes it would kill him right on the spot." "But what about his soldiers?" Flaky suddenly asks. Good point.

"Bah…his soldiers were easy, and just as dumb as the General. I had no time taking them down. Not sure how Mouse Ka-boom and Sneaky managed to get their way past them, but knowing the two, Mouse probably killed a few with bombs. His specialty. Sneaky…well, geuss." I say with a chuckle. "He did something sneaky?" Flaky guesses.

I nod. "Yup. Hence the name 'Sneaky". Probably some kind of camouflage. Anyways, after I knocked out a few of the gaurds, I entered the Tiger's lair, with the pizza box. He wore a big grin on his face, as did his soldiers, as they noticed the pizza box in my hand. "Oh! The pizza is here!" Tiger had called out in bliss. The funny thing was, I was still wearing my war uniform. Either he was just blind, or stupid…probably both." I pause, and we both laugh lightly.

"I turned my back. I was calm, because I knew how gullible the General was after all. I had nothing to loose!" I pause, and frown. "What is it…?" Flaky asks. "Well…I screwed up. I picked up a piece of pizza, flinging it at his face. He growled, and pointed a finger. "Get him!" He yelled, as I ran out of the lair, his men chasing after me. I notice Mouse, and he throws one of his bombs into the lair. To my surprise, it bounces back, into his hands." I say, leaving out the part where I accidentally killed Sneaky with my bowie knife. I swallowed. After all that, things got a lot more trouble-some. All the stuff I didn't want to remember. Like how Flipqy was born into my system, and how I killed the soldiers one by one. Or how my fight with the General was probably one of the most gruesome and painful battle I'll ever be in.

"U-um…well, after that, a lot of things happened. I'd…prefer not to talk about them…" I say nervously. "But, I did win. I did beat the General…and I was promoted to the rank of sergeant. But, I couldn't stay there any longer. Otherwise, It'd probably drive me to insanity…" I say with a sigh.

Flaky has a smile on her face, and her eyes are glossy. "Aw man! Don't cry, Flaky, it's okay…it's over now…" I coo. But she continues to smile. "That's not it…Flippy, you're a hero. You're my hero." She says with a smile. I can feel heat rise to my cheeks.

She giggles. "Aw, you're blushing!" I smirk. "Quite, you." I say teasingly. She wraps her arms around me again. "But seriously, you're my hero. And I love you." "I love you to," I say, and lower my head slightly to plant a kiss on her lips.

We break away, and smile. _'Aw, ugh! Ew! Disgusting!' _I hear Evil gagging. I chuckle to myself. "What's disgusting? Our love…?" _'Yes! And the fact that you two are so lovey-dovey, mushy, all that bull crap! Hey, I have an idea, be a man, and have some REAL fun with her, if ya know what I mean!' _I roll my eyes. "And here you are saying that all this love is "bull crap" but you're telling me to have some "real" fun?" I laugh at my dark persona.

'_Pussy…' _He comments, spitting with disgust. But he disappears, leaving me with my Flaky. I glance over to the black tea sitting on the table. I take a sip of it, but it's gone cold. Never the less, I down it, and turn to Flaky again. She smiles. "More tea?" She asks. "You read my mind." I chuckle. Flaky places the tea cups on the tray, and walks into the kitchen again.

I smile, leaning against the couch as I wait for her. Suddenly, I hear familiar voices coming from outside, along with giggling. And knocking at the door. My eyes widen, and I can feel Flipqy entering my system again. I can tell he's grinning. He doesn't even have to say anything, because I am already imaging I am back in the war, sadly enough.

There is the sound of the trigers on guns being pulled, and bullets being released, killing Tiger's soldiers. I am standing in the middle of the battle field, in between both the good and evil side.

My breathe speeds up, and my head starts to pound. I grab at my head, scratching furiously away at it, trying to keep myself at bay. It's probably just Cuddles and Giggles at the door, but I'm still imaginging worse. Bullets being shot out everywhere, hitting everyone. Blood everywhere, what a sight to see…

'_Come, Flippy. Let's get back at them and show them who's boss around here, shall we?' _Evil's voice echoes in my head. "No…I won't let you…" _'You do know that your so called loved one, Flaky, isn't really making more tea, right? She's planning a way to kill you.' _"No…she would never…" _'Oh, but she would!' _Evil counters. And now he has entered my system fully, taking control of me.

I walk into the kitchen with a grin on my face. She notices me walk in, and smiles. "Hey, Flippy. The tea'll be ready soon, okay?" She asks, but pauses, as she suddenly hears knocking at the door. "Oh! Just a moment, Flippy." She says, as she takes the kettle off the stove, placing it on the counter, and begins to walk away.

I quickly grab a kitchen knife, while her back is turned, and then grab her wrist. She jumps. "I-is something wrong?" She asks, turning to face her with a small smile. "Oh, nothing" I whisper. "Flippy, I'll just be a second…let me go? Please?" She asks with a giggle, acting all innocent.

I then pin her to the wall, tightening the grip around her wrist. She winces, "F-Flippy!" She calls out in shock. "I-I told you I'd only be a second…c-can't this wait…?" She asks. I shake my head. "No, _doll _it can't." I answer her, my voice a low grumble, as I look up into her eyes. She gasps, her eyes widening, pupils narrowing. "Y-you…!"


	14. Chapter 14

Long time gone

Chapter 14

Flaky

"Y-you…!" I gasp, staring into those evil yellow eyes. "Aw, what's the matter, doll? Ain't you happy to see me?" He asks, with a sinister smile. I swallow, my gaze traveling over to the front door. I could hear Cuddles and Giggles calling my name, continuing to knock. "Look at me, doll." Flippy says in a low grumble. I gasp, as he roughly takes hold of my chin, his fingers cold against my skin, and forces me to look into his eyes.

"Now…I believe I asked you a question." He says. "You will answer me, _right_?" He asks with a laugh, as he pulls out a knife from behind his back, putting it to my neck. My eyes widen, and I feel dizzy. "Well?" He pushes me to talk, tightening the grip on my chin. "Y-yes, I-I missed you…" I say, wincing from the pain.

He raises a brow, that psychotic smile on his face never disappearing. "How much?" He asks in amusement. "S-so much…" I force myself to say. "Flaky? You home? Flaky!" I hear Giggles calling from outside my door. I open my mouth to speak, but I feel a hand being pushed against my lips. "Ssssh….don't answer them, if you know what'd good for you…" Flippy whispers, with that low voice.

He grins, leaving me leaning against the wall. "F-Flippy!" I call to him, as he peers out of the window. He turns back to me, pressing a finger to his lip, silencing me. He opens the door a little, and I see all movement from Giggles and Cuddles decease. "I'm sorry. Flaky's a little busy right now." Flippy says.

"O-oh…" Giggles says. Cuddles takes a step back. "May I take a message?" Flippy continues. Cuddles quickly shakes his head. "N-no, it's nothing important.." He grabs Giggles hand, about to run off, but Flippy grabs him by the collar. "Oh, really." "R-really!" Giggles says. "Then, you two should have no reason to be here, am I right?" Flippy asks.

"Y-yes! W-were sorry to bother you!" Cuddles says, squirming around in Flippy's grasp. "Good…now beat it!" He says fiercely, and releases them. Giggles shrieks in fear, and runs off. Cuddles follows shortly after her. I gasp, as I see him turn around, slamming the door behind him. "Little brats…" He mumbles to himself.

I gasp, sliding down the wall in fear.I probably should have used the time he was talking to Cuddles and Giggles to try and hide…but I was frozen in fear. "Now, doll…where exactly were we?" He asks in mock playfulness. I gulp, not answering. I know that he still has the knife with him…

As silent as possible, I begin to crawl away. I hear him pause when he reaches the kitchen. "Where the _hell _are you!" He aks, hissing. I wince. I don't like when he talks like that. Never the less, I continue to crawl away. I can hear him tipping chairs over in the kitchen, growling loudly. "Oh, so you wanna play that game? Fine!" He yells. "I like games like this, anways! Okay, I'll be it. You can run, but you can't fuckin' hide!" He yells.

I snivel, and once I'm far away from the kitchen, I carefully get back on my feet, and begin to make my way to my room. But, then, I trip! I make a loud noise as I hit the ground, and wince in pain, as tears well in my eyes. My knee hurts…

"There you are, doll."

I gasp, and look up to see Flippy staring down at me with cold yellow eyes. He crouches down to my level, it feels as if his eyes are piercing me. "Didn't do much of a good job hiding, that's for sure…" He says with a low laugh. "W-why do you do this…" I ask in a whisper. I know that this must be that Evil Demon Flippy had told me about.

He seems amused. "Why? Well…I like to see Flippy suffer. And the way to make him suffer the most, is for you to suffer." He says coldly. "Bring me back the Flippy I know…" I choke, as I begin to cry. "Not happening, doll…"

He grabs me by the collar, pulling me up with him as he stands up. He pulls me closer, our eyes meet, as he tightens the grip on my collar. He grins evily, and shoves me back down to the floor. He pulls out the knife, and puts it to my neck once more.

"Now…I could make your death quick and easy, I could make you suffer by slowly cutting at your neck, until I reach a vein, and watch as blood squirts out of your neck…" I swallow hard. He thinks for a moment. "…I think I'll go with option two. That would be more fun, don't you think?" He asks with a mocking chuckle.

Oh no…I don't want to die now…I don't want to die ever! "Flippy…" I cry out in desperation. He shakes his head furiously. "He ain't coming to save you! Shut up and get whats coming to you!" He yells, and I can feel the knife press against my skin. Quickly, I raise my head-though it hurts-and crash my lips into Flippy's.


	15. Chapter 15

**School is starting to get serious... so I may not be able to upload as much as I used to! But anyways, heres chapter 15. Enjoy, and review!**

Long time gone

Chapter 15

Flippy

Evil's eyes grew wide, as Flaky kissed me. That was just enough for him to sulk back down into my conscious, and let me go back to the way I was. This time, I'm a little more aware of what I did. And I feel horrible… but the feeling of Flaky's soft lips against mine calm me down.

I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Tears fill my eyes. "I'm sorry…" I say in a whisper, pulling away. She is wearing a mournful smile. "It's okay…" She whispers, and puts her hands against my cheeks, leaning in to kiss me again. But I shake my head. "No, no, it isn't, Flaky! It isn't!" I say, raising my voice perhaps a little to loudly.

I slap my hands over my mouth, shaking my head. "I'm sorry…" Flaky sighs. "No, really…it's fine…" I shake my head again. "But, Flaky, I hurt you again…" She shakes her head frantically. "It wasn't you! It was the demon!" She says desperately. I shake my head sadly. "It's the same thing…I'm the demon." I stand up, pulling away from her.

"I'm…to harsh. I should just go home." I pause, to look out of the window. I turn my head a little. "It's getting late anyways…and I'm sure we're both tired…" I say, pulling my green beret over my eyes, to hide my shame. "I'll…see you tomorrow. I gotta get some things straightened out…" I whisper, and head for the front door.

Suddenly, I feel a hand grasping the back of my school shirt. I look down, to see Flaky looking down to the ground, clutching the tip of my school shirt. "I love you…" She whispers. I smile lightly. "I love you to…" I say, and quickly walk out, closing the door behind me.

I stuff my hands in my pocket, and look up to the sky. It was getting dark out, and the street lights were beginning to glow. What a day… "God damn it, Evil…" I curse.

I hear him chuckle.

"_Aw, is someone mad?" _His voice is cruel and cold, as always. I growl. "Of course, I am! You attacked my girlfriend! How the hell am I not supposed to be mad!" I yell at him. He just laughs some more. _'Aw, come down. She Isn't anything special anyways.' _"She is to me, you little shit!" I continue yelling.

I reach my house, and enter, slamming the door behind me. As expected, no ones home. I live with my dad, but I rarely see him. Much like myself, my dad also plays a part in the war. I believe he's a… Gunnery sergeant. Two ranks higher than myself. Then again, he's been in the war longer than I have. My mom? Oh, she was a nurse in the war. But she died. So, it's pretty much just me and Flipqy… and it sucks.

Groaning to myself, I make my way to my room, and place my green beret on the night stand next to my bed. I go into the bathroom, and begin to fill the tub with water. I stripped out of my clothes, and wrap a towel around my waist, while I wait for the water to fill up the tub to the rim.

After a moment, I turn the faucet off, and step into the water. It was hot, but I don't mind. It feels relaxing, even if my skin feels like it's being boiled. I need a bath. I feel disgusting after what happened at Flaky's…

Tipping my head back, and closing my eyes, I begin to think. Maybe I should call her? Tell her how much I love her, and how much I'm sorry? But, it might be awkward. Well, if I do atleast call her, it's not like Evil can hurt her. If he took over, the worse he could do is threaten her, and swear at her…okay, maybe I won't. I don't want Flipqy doing _anything _to her.

After a hot bath, I dry myself off, and glance at the clock while I get dressed. 9:00. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt for an early bed time. Get my head straight. I flop down on the bed, making my mind up. Yes, it'll do me good.

Slowly, I drift off into a sleep…

But, Evil is still haunting my thoughts, and I can still see the scared look on Flaky's face. As I sleep, I begin to dream.

I'm dreaming that Evil got bored with me, and decided to leave me. It was the best thing that ever happened. So, as happy as can be, Flaky and I run in an abyss of flowers, laughing and smiling the whole way. But suddenly, he's back! Evil grins evilly, and takes out a bowie knife, slicing into Flaky's skin, her head falling off with one swift movement. He turns back to my horror stricken face, grinning that same psychotic smile, and stabs me in the gut.

"Ack!" I shift upright in bed, breathing heavily, sweat rolling down my face. I look around the darkened room, the moon light illuminating everything. I flick on a light, and gasp. I've done it again….my room has been trashed.

I climb out of bed, into the bathroom. I splash water on my face, and down a pill. I stood still for a moment, but then popped a few more, figuring it would help. This was a daily routine. Almost every night, I would wake up, from a nightmare, discover my room was trashed, walk into the bathroom and splash water on my face, and then down a few pills.

I would then go back to bed, pulling the covers over my head, forcing my eyes shut. However, this time, I just hugged my knees close to my chest, glancing over to the clock. 1:00 am. Looks like I can't call Flaky to talk about anything. It's to late, and I'd probably just be disturbing her. So for now, I just sit in bed, hugging my knees, staring out of the window, at the moon in hopes it'll help me fall to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Long time gone

Chapter 16

Flaky

Tonight, I can't sleep. I feel restless, as I lay awake in bed, tossing and turning to try and find a comfortable position. It isn't working though…

Sighing to myself, I slip my slippers and house-coat on, and turn a few lights on. I wander into the kitchen, and pour milk into a mug, and put it in the microwave for two minutes. Perhaps a hot chocolate will make me feel drowsy, and I can fall asleep easier. As I wait for the milk to heat up, I run a hand through my hair.

Small flakes fall to the ground, and I sigh. My mind wanders off to Flippy. I now know that he can't help it if he has these out-bursts. It isn't his fault! And I don't care if I get hurt…I love him…

I shake my head, and take the mug out of the microwave, and begin to stir chocolate mix into it. Just then, the phone rings. "Who calls this late at night…?" I wonder outloud. Unless it's…

I pick up the phone, and put it to my ear. "Flaky?" Yup. It was. I smile a little. "Um…I'm sorry if I woke you up…" He says. I shake my head. "No, I wasn't sleeping." I hear him sigh. "What a relief." "So, um, why were you calling…?" I ask, trying not to sound rude. I was just curious…

"Oh, right!" He laughs. "I just want to let you know that I'm sorry about today…about _everything_ that's happened…" "It's fine, it's fine." I giggle a little. "If you say so…but it still makes me feel bad…" I sigh a little. "You can't help it…"

Theres a bit of an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Flippy?" I ask. "Yeah…well, I'll see you at school tomorrow. If…I'm even aloud back, that is." I sigh again. "You will be…." "I guess. Well, I'm gunna go. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry." I nod. "I forgive you." Theres a silence again. "Hey, Flippy? I love you." "I love you to." He says, and as expected, heat rises to my cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I say. "Yup. I'll see you."

We both hang up. I smile to myself. I have a feeling I'll be able to sleep much better tonight. I quickly drink the hot chocolate, ignoring how hot it is, and climb back in bed, throwing the blankets around me, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I wake up. I glance over to my clock sleepily, and my eyes widen. Oh, no! I'm gunna be late! I climb out of bed, nearly tripping over my feet in the process, and throw my school uniform on. I rush down to the kitchen, nearly falling down the stairs, and down a cup of milk, and a granola bar. There's a note in the table, with my name on it. I open it. It's a letter from my parents.

_Dear Flaky, _

_Your father and I are sorry we aren't home enough. We're going to be coming back in about a week. We'll see you then!_

I smile to myself, and then realise that I'm gunna be even later if I don't hurry up. I rush out of the door, slamming it behind me, and begin to run down the street, towards the bus stop. If I run, I bet I can just about make it…

The bus drives by me. "Wait!" I yell, running after it, but trip over a bump in the cement, the bus speeding down the roads. "Shoot…" I mumble to myself, picking myself up off the ground. My knees are a little scraped up, but it's nothing bad. I sigh. Looks like I'll be walking to school today…


	17. Chapter 17

Long time gone

Chapter 17

Flippy

Ah…I don't want to be here, today.

As I walk through the halls, people clear the way, pushed up against their lockers with a frightened look on my face. They must be scared of me, because of what happened yesterday. But, it's not like everyone could know about what happened in History class yesterday, I mean, it's a small class. About 10 or 15 people at the most. Oh, or maybe they witnessed what happened in the hallway…

If not, then someone must have told the whole school?

But, who? _'Probably that so called hero, Splendid. Tch. He was weak.' _Evil grumbles in my mind. Oh, and the worse part? Flaky isn't here. I ended up calling her last night, and she sounded just fine on the phone. My mind starts to wander. Maybe I scared her so much that she didn't want to come? Well, I can see why. Damnit…

I unlock my locker, and take my books out. Ugh. History class again… This time, I didn't wear my green beret to school. If I did the principle would probably give me heck for it. The bell rings, and everyone rushes to they're first period class. I look around, and sigh. Yup, Flaky probably did end staying home. Now, just to get through the day without blowing up.

As I begin to walk to class, I flinch, feeling a hand pressed against my shoulder. I turn around, and there's the principle. I swallow. What does he want…? "Flippy, come with me, for a moment, won't you?" He says with a smile. I glance over to the hall leading to the History room, and bite my lip. "Um, sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry…" I mumble, trying to flee, but the principle only shakes his head. "Nonsense. I've already informed your teacher you will be running a bit late. We need to have a talk anyways." He says firmly.

"O-okay…" I swallow again. Shoot. This is gunna be about yesterday, again, won't it? "Great. It will only take a moment." I sigh, and follow after the principle. We walk down the case of stairs, and I look out of the glass window momentarily. I pause for a moment, the principle just keeps walking. I see a little red blob flailing around, running for the front door.

I smile a little. Oh, so she's just late. She burts through the door, looking panicked as ever. We catch each others gaze, and her face turns red. I smile a little. "Heh. Somebody's late, aren't they, now?" I ask playfully. "Sh-shut up…my alarm clock didn't go off this morning…" She mumbles shyly. I chuckle again. The principle turns around. "Hey, hey! Let's go, Flippy!" He pauses for a moment, his attention turning to Flaky. "You're late." He says. "I-I know, sir…" she mumbles. He sighs, and shakes his head. "Hurry up and get an emit slip, and get to class." He says. "Y-yes sir." She says, and follows after us.

"Um…why are you going to the principles o-office, Flippy?" She asks. I sigh, scratching the back of my head. "That's what I want to know…" I say. I figure it must be about my behaviour yesterday. Great. And if it's about that, that means I'll be getting counselling, right? Perfect. Just perfect.

"O-oh…" She stammers, her gaze traveling down to the floor, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I sigh again, as we reach the office. We go our separate ways. She gets her emit slip, and waves to me with a small smile, and walks out.

I smile back to her, a little mournfully, as I am guided into a small room. An adult sitting at a desk, typing things into a computer gazes away from the screen, and smiles. I look up to the principle, with a confused look. I thought he was going to talk to me…

"Take a seat, son." He says, and walks out. My gaze travels over to the female sitting in the chair. She smiles at me, and I smile back, a little nervously. 'So, you must be Flippy." I nod. "Yes." "Nice to meet you. You can just call me Mrs. Benet." She says in a friendly tone. I nod again. She reaches a hand out to shake, and slowly, I grasp her hand, shaking it.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asks, pushing some of her short black hair out of her eyes. I shake my head. How the hell should I know? "N-not really…" I admit. She nods. "Okay." She says, and types something into her computer. I swallow a little, sinking down in my chair. "I'd like to discuss you're behaviour." I groan to myself. Thought so…

I'm silent. "I was told of you're behaviour yesterday." She continues. Shoot. That's the least I want to talk about. She leans forward slightly. "Flippy, how are you feeling today?" She asks. "Um…fine, I suppose…" I mumble. She smiles. "Good to hear."

What the hell is with her? If she wants to talk about my behaviour, she should just get right to it! "Anyways, the way you acted yesterday was quite inappropriate. Don't you think?" Okay, now I wish she'd just go back to beating around the bush. "Y-yeah…"

"Stabbing people with pencils… it isn't very nice. Did you have a problem with this certain person?" She asks. Flaky? Hell no! "No…" She types some more into her computer. "Right…. Okay, is there a reason you did it?" Well, let's see. An evil demon, that tortures me while I sleep possessed me. "I don't know…" "Were you having a bad day, yesterday?"

A bad day, at like, eight in the morning? No… I shake my head quickly. She frowns a little. Her gaze returns to the computer screen, and back to me. "In your records it says you served as a soldier in the war. How did that go?" Oh, jeez. This stuff again? "It went well…" She leans forward, an amused look on her face. "Ohhh. So, what was it like? I've always wondered what it was like in the war…" Oh, jeez. Now she's acting like a little fan girl.

I clear my throat a little. "Um, well, let's see…w-well, this guy, Tiger General, he was, um…planning to bomb the world, and…" "O, that's terrible!" She gasps. I smile a little. "Yeah…" She coughs. "Alright, well, anyways. How have things gone for you since you've returned?" She asks, leaning back in her chair. "So far, so good…" I mumble. "That's great." Well, other than the fact I nearly killed Flaky and the twins yesterday. Yup, everything is just _great_! "Alright, son. Thank you for your time. You are dismissed. Get back to class." I nod. "Thanks." I say, and stand up, gathering my things. "Oh, and Flippy, I'd like you to come here every day. Just for check ins. Alright?" I sigh. "Alright…"

Well, looks like it really is therapy. Perhaps this won't be so bad…maybe they can be rid of the demon inside. _'Don't count on it.' _


	18. Chapter 18

**...Did I say Flippy needed therapy in earlier chapters? I meant Counselling. He might need therapy, later on, however. Maybe. Anyways, heres chapter 18. Not much happens. Enjoy and review!**

Long time gone

Chapter 18

Flaky

Today, history class is boring more than ever. And it doesn't help that, even though Flippy called me last night, I still had lack of sleep.

I keep drifting off every once and a while, and I try to stop myself from doing so. I pinch myself, hum a song, tap my feet, but I still keep falling asleep. I can feel my eye lids getting heavier, and my head keeps leaning forward, until it hit's the desk, and everyone stops and stares. Today, we have a substitute teacher. Mr. Lumpy is sick, apparently. The substitute's name is Mr. Russel. He's a little weird, but definitely not as weird as Mr. Lumpy. Mr. Russel has a hook for his hand, a wooden leg, and wears a patch over one of his eyes. His actions and speech are much like a pirates.

And no matter how much the rest of the class seems to be enjoying themselves, I'm falling asleep. The bell rings loudly, causing me to jump, panicing a little, text book and papers dropping to the floor. People stop to stare and snicker, and continue on their way. I sigh, picking my things up. "Oh, here, let me help you." I look up to see Splendid. "Thanks." I say with a small smile. He smiles back, and picks up the papers, handing them to me. "Thanks, again." "Hey, sure thing." He says with a chuckle.

His gaze travels the room, and then focuses back to me. We begin to walk out of the class room, side by side. "Hey, Flaky, how are you doing?" He asks, suddenly. "Huh? I'm fine. Why?" "Well, I mean, cause, Flippy attacked you yesterday, and all…" I pause for a second, thoughts from yesterday fill my mind. I shake my head frantically, causing white flakes to fall from my head. Darned dandruff….

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine…" I say, and run off towards my locker. I'm still on a timer. I only have so long to get my stuff from my locker and hurry down to my next class. I can't very well stop and take my sweet time to talk with someone. If I did, I'd most likely end up in detention.

Next class, art. Alright, easy stuff. I grab my pencil case, and rush down the stair case, zipping around the halls in a hurry. The bell rings, just as soon as I take a seat. I slam my head on the desk, breathing heavily. Nutty takes a seat to the left of me, licking a multi colour lollipop. Another girl, Lammy, takes the seat to the right of me. I give them a smile, and the lesson starts.

Class went by quickly. The bell rings, and Nutty, Lammy and I walk out, side be side. Lammy is a new girl. She entered this high school not to long ago. We've become close friends already. As we walk to the café, I see Flippy, leaning against a wall near the café. I smile brightly, and excuse myself from the two, and make my way over to him. He notices me, and stands tall with a grin. "Hey, you." He says, ruffling my hair playfully. "J-jeez…treat me like a kid, will you? I'd prefer a hug or something, y'know…" He laughs, and kisses my cheek. "That better?" he says. Hm, he seems to be in a good mood. I'm glad. I smile. "So, ditch History class, will you?" I ask playfully, nudging his side. He laughs. "Yeah…the principle had to talk, I s'pose." He shrugs casually, and we walk into the café, taking a seat.

"Oh, really. What about?" I ask, curiously. "Eh. Not much. But, it would appear I have to visit the principles office everyday for a check in. In other words: counselling." He sighs, with a frown. I feel a little sorry for him, but there isn't much I can do. "Because of the way I acted yesterday.." He continues. "But, I suppose it isn't to bad. Heck, maybe it'll help Evil disappear!" He laughs. I smile a little. "Wouldn't that be nice…"

His face turns serious. "Look, I'm really sorry for everything that happened yesterday. It was uncalled for." "It's not your fault…" I tell him. "I suppose not. But, whatever. Let's just drop it. I doubt this should be talked about, at school." I nod. "Yeah…"

He stands up. My gaze follows his movements. "I'll be right back. I have money for lunch today." He says and walks off. Lunch…shoot! I forgot to bring some… I sigh, and glance down to my stomach, which is growling loudly. I whimper a little. Nutty and Lammy pass me, both laughing. Nutty is still licking that giant lollipop. My stomach growls louder, and I whimper. The two take a seat across from me. I smile to them. Lammy smiles back, and Nutty is bouncing in his seat, while he sucks the lollipop.

Flippy comes back, taking a seat next to me. He opens a carton of milk, sticking a straw in it. I sigh to myself, and he looks over to my side. "Where's your lunch?" He asks. "I…forgot it." I laugh a little, scratching the back of my head. "Shoulda told me!" He laughs, and places an apple by my side. I smile, thank him, and bite into it.

The day seems to go by slowly. Eventually, the bell rings. Everyone rushes to their locker, and rushes out of the door, happy to be out of school. Flippy and I get on the bus, and are driven home, just like everyday.


	19. Chapter 19

Long time gone

Chapter 19

Flippy

A few weeks pass, and so little changes. Flaky and I are still happy together, I still go to school, still have to go to counselling every morning, flip out and nearly kill someone…yup, everything's the same as normal. So little has changed, and yet so much has. The leaves on the trees grow brown and crispy, and fall to the ground. Autumn's here now, and it's pretty cold out. And I've realized something… Flaky seems to be avoiding me lately. Like, she's scared of me, or something.

Then again, I suppose I don't blame her. What with Evil still in my system just waiting for a moment to pop out and kill, well, I'd be just as afraid, if I were her. And it hurts. But I've also been hurting her. In short, we're both hurting each other.

Today, it's a Friday morning. Flaky and I sat together on the bus, like always. However, we didn't hold hands. We didn't do anything. We avoided each others eye contact, and stayed silent, keeping to ourselves. The least we would say to each other is a "hi". But even that was small, and took effort to say.

I hate it…

I'm sitting in a seat, in the office, waiting for my guidance counsellor. I feel groggy and gross, and all I want to do is sleep. I've been getting a lack of sleep lately. I bring the small bottle of orange juice to my lips, in attempts, hoping that it will help me wake up. It does, but just barely.

"Good morning, Flippy."

I look up to see my guidance counsellor smiling down to me. "Morning." I say in a just barely audible grumble. I don't want to talk today… She cokes her head to the side, and walks into her office. I sigh, and grab my bag, following her. I sag down into a seat across from her table. Not that it's any more comfortable than the ones out in the main office.

"How is your day going so far?" She asks, folding her hands together. "Alright." I say. "You look really tired…would you like to talk about it?" She asks. I think for a moment. Why haven't I been getting enough sleep lately…? Well, yesterday, Flipqy took over, making me nearly kill Flaky again, when we sitting together under the large oak tree, eating lunch.

_We sat in silence. She would poke her fork into a plastic bowl of salad, and I was eating an apple. I glanced over to her, and smiled. I wanted to say something to break the silence, but I didn't know what to say. Her gaze caught mine, and she flinched, her cheeks the color of her hair, and she began to shiver. "H-hey, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded quickly. "I-I-I'm fine! J-just cold!" She said quickly. I scotched closer to her. "I'll warm you up." I said playfully. If I had my blazer, I would have lent it to her, but I didn't, so I would wrap an arm around her, and hold her close._

_But she shook her head, and moved away quickly. "N-no, it's fine…I-I can handle it, I'm n-not that cold…" She said, and looked down to her salad, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Oh…" I said, and lowered my head. Fine, if she wanted to act like that. That's cool to. _

_Suddenly, I heard a wood pecker, pecking at the tree. My eye twitched, and memories flooded my mind. Guns, bullets, blood… _

_I shook my head, and closed my eyes, but once again, Flipqy had convinced me that I was still in the war, and that if I didn't fight, I'd die. And he took over my body. My eyes grew yellow, and my heart was pounding faster and faster. "Hey, Flaaaakyyy~" I called out._

_She flinches, and turns her head slowly. Fear showed greatly in her eyes. I grin, and pinned her to the tree, my hands on both side of the tree, so she couldn't escape. "I-I'm sorry! P-p-please don't hurt me!" She calls out, and begins to cry. "To bad, bitch! I'm tired of you avoiding me! You're gunna finally hear me out this time, little punk!" Evil cursed, grinning cruelly. "No!" She calls out, as I raise a fist._

_I'm stopped, as the hero Splendid grabs my wrist at the perfect timing. I snap out of immediately, and feel dizzy. "Huh?" But, I knew I did it again, and I felt guilt wash over me. "Monster." Splendid says, pushing me to the side. I fall to the ground, the dew sprinkled grass feeling gross in my hands. "Are you okay?" I hear Splendid say._

My eye twitches, as I remember that memory. I flinch, feeling Mrs. Benet touch my wrist gently. "Flippy?" She asks. I shake my head frantically. "I-I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately…it's no big deal…" I don't want to talk about yesterday. But Splendid probably told the principle, which means Mrs. Benet would probably know, and would want me to talk about it.

"Any reason why?" "J-just…homework, and studying…" I make up an excuse, and shake my head frantically again. I feel weak and disgusted all of a sudden. "Is that all?" I nod quickly. "Y-yes…" "you know, Flippy, you can tell me anything. There's a reason why I'm called a **guidance** counsellor. I'm here to guide you." I sigh a little. Maybe it would help if I did tell her…

"W-well, it's just, one of my best friends has been avoiding me…and, and…" I pause. Should I tell her about the demon inside? _'Nice, still referring to me as demon…' _I hear Flipqy interrupt my thoughts. Well, he is a demon. And, Mrs. Benet did say I could tell her anything…

"And…?" She leans in closer, pushing me to continue. I swallow. She'll think I'm crazy, but here goes nothing. "Um, well, y'know how…I-I was in the war?" I start. She nods. "Um, well, it's a little crazy, and you might not believe me, but…" I can feel heat rise in my cheeks, and I feel dizzy.

'_God damn it, just say it!'_

Shut up Flipqy… "Well, you could say that, there's, um, a-a demon type thing, living in my soul…and, and, whenever I see or hear something related to war, he takes over my body, and tries to hurt, or, or, even kill people around him…" I explain, and close my eyes quickly, expecting to be hit or be yelled, or laughed at.

Slowly, I open my eyes, not getting the reaction I expected. Instead, she's smiling gently. "W-what?" She shakes her head, and types something into her computer. "I believe we've had someone with a condition like the one you just explained." I raise a brow. Really? Really! So, I'm not alone! "From what you just explained, it would appear you might have Post traumatic stress disorder." She says. "What's that…?" I ask. I've never heard of it. "Post traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD for short, is a type of anxiety disorder. It can occur after a traumatic experience, such as assault, death, rape, or in your case, war." She explains.

I feel overwhelmed. With both happiness and confusion. With happiness because I know what's wrong with me now, and confused because, I have no idea what I should do about it.

"But, I think, just to be safe, that you should see a doctor, so we can confirm it. That way, you can get some pills to control your behaviour. Okay?" I nod quickly. Of course I will! Anything to be rid of Flipqy… The only problem is, don't I need some sort of guardian, or something to be there with me? My moms dead, and my dads still in the war, so…

"Well, now that that's all sorted out, you may be excused. Get to class." Mrs. Benet smiles. I feel relief wash over me, and I smile brightly. I gather my bag, and walk out. I'll be sure to tell Flaky this. I think she'll be more than happy to hear this.


	20. Chapter 20

Long time gone

Chapter 20

Flaky

I'll admit, I've grown afraid of Flippy. I love him, and I know that he can't help himself because of the demon inside of him, but I'm still scared to death. That first day Flippy's demon tried to kill me, was super scary. I told both myself, and Flippy that I could handle it, but…no…I can't anymore. Every time we're together, something always triggers his evil persona, and I always end up nearly dying. I can't stand it.

It's come to the point where I'm actually trying to avoid him.

But, it's hard to! We're on the same bus, in the same History class, and he always wants to eat lunch with me… I just don't know what to do. I've told my friend, Lammy, about it, and she said it might be a good idea to break it off. And while I know she's probably right, I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm pretty sure I love him, and I think he feels the same way… and if I broke up with him, he might actually succeed, and murder me! I wanna live!

God, it's just so trouble some.

The day goes by slowly, like usual. But, the final bell rings. I feel happy. It's a Friday, so that means, I don't necessarily have to be around Flippy tomorrow, or on Sunday. But as I'm packing my bags, I frown, and remember: Flippy and I are on the same bus.

I feel dizzy, and close to tears. I spot Lammy, with this guy, Mime, I think it was. I walk up to her, grabbing her shoulder. She flinches, and turns to me with a shocked expression. "W-wah! W-what is it!" She asks, and sighs, when she sees its only me. "Jeez…you surprised me…what is it?" I snivel a little. "D-do you wanna hang out, like, r-right after school?" I ask, my voice a little shaky.

Her mouth hangs open, and she turns to Mime for a second. "I'll see you later." The two wave good-bye, and Lammy slips an arm around my shoulder, leading me to where everyone catches the bus. "Is something wrong?" She asks, concern lacing her voice. I nod. It's not like I need to lie, since she knows the deal between Flippy and I. "I-I…just don't want to catch the bus with F-Flippy…" She sighs, and smiles a little.

"Sure. You can come with me, on my bus." I smile. "T-thank you so much!" I hug her tightly. She sighs, and just pats my back. Lammy's bus pulls up, and we get on quickly, so Flippy wouldn't notice us.

Flippy…

Come to think of it, I didn't see him waiting where he usually waits…. I'm a little worried. A few more people get on. The bus then pulls out, and drives off. I pear out of the window. Hm, nope. I still don't see Flippy… I'm a little relieved. Yet, worried, at the same time.

Suddenly, I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I flip it over, and scan my eyes through the messages. My eyes widen, and I swear my heart skips a beat.

It was a text from Flippy.

I open it, and read. _'Where are you?' _It says. I can just imagine that his Evil Persona took over, and sent this to me. And I can imagine he's mad. And that he'll try to kill me on Monday. I feel my breathe speed up. Lammy looks over to me. "Flaky…? Are you okay…?" She asks, and looks down at my phone. Her brow furrows. "What does it say?" She asks, firmly.

I swallow, and peel my tongue off the roof of my mouth. I try to find the words to speak, but I can't. I'm frozen in fear. I just shake my head frantically. "Let me see." She says, swiping the phone from my hands. She sighs, and begins to type. She closes my phone, and places it in my hands.

My gaze travels over to her, and I feel a little more relieved. "W-what did you say…?" "I said, "Going over to Lammy's."" I nod. "O-okay…"

I realize the two of us are receiving stares from others. I feel heat rise in my cheeks from embaressment. I drop my head, looking down at my phone. I shake my head again, as I remember everything that Flippy has done to me, since we've became a couple. I've a lot of cuts and bruises by now…

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glance up. Lammy is looking down to me with a sympathetic smile. "I honestly think you should break it off… then you won't be in constant fear and pain." I snivel, and shake my head again. "I…I just don't know…" I mumble.

The bus pulls up to Lammy's house. "C'mon. I'll make some hot chocolate, okay?" She smiles. "O-okay." I feel a little better, to say in the least. It's nice to have friends like Lammy.

The two of us walk into her house, dropping our bags in the living room. Her youngr brother, Truffles, still in school uniform, is playing some video game on the Xbox. We walk into the kitchen, and I take a seat, as Lammy puts milk in two mugs, and begins to heat them up.

Truffles peaks his head into the kitchen, looking suspicious. "Hey! Are you making hot chocolate? I want some to!" He says. "No way! Get your own, you're a big boy now!" He grumbles to himself, and stomps back into the living room. "I'm not thirsty anymore!" He yells. I can't help but giggle. I remember I used to be like that to, when I was younger. Lammy takes the mugs out, and stirs chocolate mix into it, and walsk over to where I'm sitting. "Here you go." She says, handing me mine. "Thanks." I say, and bring it to my lips. She takes a seat across from me with a smile that never disappears. "So, tell me. What has Flippy done to you, lately?" She asks.

"W-well…the other day when we were eating lunch together under the oak tree, he pinned me against t-the tree, and t-tried to p-punch me…b-but…Splendid, h-he, stopped him…." She nods. "Splendid is so nice." I nod. He is. He's always there in the nick of time, when Flippy is about to hurt me. Unless of course, we're by ourselves. I snivel, and another memory comes to mind.

"What is it?" Lammy asks, noticing the troubled look on my face. "N-nothing…" I wipe away my tears. "I'll telling you, as a friend, I seriously think it would be a good idea to break up with him. He's nothing but trouble, that Flippy. And, I don't like seeing you so sad…" She says. "B-but…I love him so much-" "Sometimes it's just best to let things you love, go." Lammy cuts me off. I sigh sadly, and lower my head. I feel Lammy move closer, and hug me. "It's okay…"

Maybe she's right. Maybe I should end our relationship...


	21. Chapter 21

**Not much happens in this chapter...writers block. Sorry. It focuses a little more on Flippy and his evil alter ego, though. Anyways, enjoy, and review! **

Long time gone

Chapter 21

Flippy

"God damnit. Answer your phone…" I say, as I look down at my phone. I've been trying to contact Flaky for about 10 minutes now, and her answering machine keeps picking up. _'Hi, this is Flaky…I'm sorry I didn't get to you, but, leave a message.' _I've heard that line so many times already.

Flaky wasn't on the bus today, so I sent her a text, asking where she was. It took her a while to text me back, but she said she was going over to Lammy's. And while that's fine and all, I just _really _need to let her know about my PTSD. That's all. I just want her to know. Then, she might not be so afraid of me, and she'll understand.

'_Tough luck, man.'_

I hear Flipqy tell me. I growl at him under my breathe. "Shut up, this is all your fault. Y'hear me? _All _of it." He snickers. _'Oh, I get it, I get it. I know, I know. You hate me. Blah blah blah blah. Tell me something I don't know already, would ya?' _He says cruelly. I growl again. Well, at least in a few weeks I'll be going to the doctors. They'll help me.

'_No they won't.' _

He interrupts my thoughts again. _'You didn't know? The doctors there are a lot more crazy then the patients.' _Well, I must admit, what Flipqy is saying may be true. I've often heard that the doctors in mental hospitals are crazier than the actual patients. I'm a little worried.

I shake my head, and laugh. "Why am I even talking to you…? I'm trying to contact my girlfriend." He snickers again. _'Fine, do that. But we both know that she won't answer you. How many times have you heard that answering machine play?'_

I shake my head, ignoring him. I dial her number again, but after ringing for a while, the answering machine picks up again. I sigh, and press the phone against my ear tightly. "Flaky? Look, I really need to talk to you. Could you call me back? It's _really_ important. Okay? Bye. Oh, and Flaky, I love you. I do. Okay. Bye." I hang up, and flop back onto my bed, draping an arm over my head.

'_That was so corny.'_

"Don't fricken…talk to me!" I yell. He's seriously getting on my nerves. _'You mad?' _He asks mockingly. "Yes, actually! I am!" I nod frantically, shifting up right. Maybe I'm going insane, actually talking to someone who doesn't even exist. _'Oh, I exist. I am you, and you are me.' _"That just can't be!" _'Oh, but it is.' _"I'm not a monster…" 'Yes you are." I grumble some more, and walk into the bathroom, and pear into the mirror for a while. I drop my head. I'm just getting to worked up. That's it. I'm not sick…I'm perfectly fine. I splash some water on my face, and pop a pill.

I then run the water, making sure it's extremely warm. I'll have a long bath, and take a nap, and when I wake up, Flaky might have actually texted me back. I hope.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hm, so 22th chapter, and I don't think I'm anywhere near finished... xD Ah, well. The more chapters the merrier, right? Anyways, enjoy and review. **

Long time gone

Chapter 22

Flaky

"Jeez, he sure is persistent…" Lammy says. I smile lightly. I suppose she's right. My phone keeps buzzing, and when I check who the caller is, it's always Flippy. I'm not really sure how to react to it… and he doesn't even leave a message. I'm a little worried. I kinda wanna call him back, and ask him what he wants, but Lammy told me I should just ignore him. Maybe she's right, but…

I glance over to the digital clock on Lammy's nightstand. It's almost seven, now. We've just been watching tv, and talking. And then, my cell phone continued to buzz.

I jump a little, as I feel it buzz again. I check who the caller is, and, yup, it was Flippy. I sigh. Just as I'm about to close my phone, I notice I have a new voice message. And it is from Flippy. I bite my lip, Lammy is now glancing over my shoulder. I glance over to her, and then back to the phone.

The message plays Flippy's voice. _"Flaky? Look, I really need to talk to you. Could you call me back? It's really important. Okay? Bye. Oh, and Flaky, I love you. I do. Okay. Bye." _I feel a smile creep up on my face. Well, he doesn't _seem _mad… but what is this important thing he needs to tell me?

I look over to Lammy. She smiles a little. "What do you think that important thing is?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders. "Not sure. But…he doesn't seem like himself." She says. "I know…he almost sounded a little upset…" I pause for a moment, and swallow. "Y-you don't think…he's upset, because I've been avoiding him…r-right?" I ask, uneasily.

"…I think I-I'll call him back." I say, after a moment of silence. Lammy nods. "Okay. If you're sure." She nods. It might be a good idea. I turn my back from Lammy, and dial Flippy's number. He picks up immediately. "Hello?" He sounds tired. "Hi." I say shakily. "Flaky!" He sounds excited. "Y-yeah…it's me." I say with a light giggle.

Theres a moment of silence. "I need to tell you something. It's really important…" He says, and I hear him swallow. I nod. "G-go for it…" There's another moment of silence. "Okay, the other day, while I was at counselling, I told Mrs. Benet about how my evil persona comes out…" He says. My eyes widen a little. He did? "And?" I push him to continue. "She said I might have this condition, called…uh, post traumatic stress disorder, I believe it was. PTSD for short." I tilt my head. "W-what is that…?" I don't really understand.

"Um…It's like, this anxiety disorder, that happens after a traumatic experience. Like, war, for me." He explains. I don't really know what to say… but, Flippy's voice is becoming more rushed. I imagine he's pretty happy about it. Whatever this is… "But, anyways, she said she wasn't sure, and that I should see a doctor, so we could confirm it." "Is that so…?" "Yeah. I scheduled an appointment, but it's a few weeks from now. So…" I swallow a little. So, then, does this mean I have to put up with his evil side for a few more weeks…? I don't think I can manage it…

"If I do have it, I'll be getting medicine for it, so the demon won't be able to control me." Wait. Medicine… that will be able to control him…? I feel a smile make my way onto my face. "That's great!" I say enthusiastically. So, so, then he can't try to kill me! Awesome! I turn around, to see Lammy glaring at me. I lower my phone, putting a hand over the speaker.

"What is he saying?" "He says he has this thing called, Post traumatic stress disorder…and that he's going to be seeing a doctor, so they can give him some medicine…he might be healed." Lammy gives me an uneasy smile, and I turn back to the phone. "If you want…I-I could come along…" I say a little sheepishly. "What are you doing! Are you crazy!" Lammy yells at me. I don't blame her… I'm a little nervous myself.

But, I'm supposed to be there for Flippy, right? I should support him. "I'd love that. But, I think I should go now…okay? I love you…bye." "I love you to…" I say, and hang up, when I hear him hang up on his end. I sigh a little. Well, I feel more relived.

I turn back to Lammy, who is frozen. "Flaky…he might flip out and kill you, if you go…" I sigh, and scratch my head. "I-it's a possibility that he won't…." I say, trying to convince myself. "And, be-besides, the appointment isn't for another few weeks…' I say. Lammy sighs. "I wish you luck…"


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm failing so bad right now... ;; Anyways, here is Chapter 23. The next chapter will be of the two going to the doctors. It will be better. I promise! But it might take a while for my next upload. I'm working on this huge ass project in school, so... Enjoy, and review.**

Long time gone

Chapter 23

Flippy

I ended up staying home from school, for a few weeks. Just until the doctors appointment came around. That way, Flipqy can't take control, and hurt someone. It's pretty boring here though. There's nothing good on TV, there's nothing good to eat, and I have no money, so I can't very well go shopping for any. But, I can sleep in, and not have to worry about waking up early for school. So, at least that's good.

I don't really want to leave the house, either. I feel as if I do, then I might go crazy and go on a rampage. And that's the last thing I want… Besides, it's more safe in the house. For the most part, anyways.

I feel my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I pull it out, and look at the screen. Flaky is calling me. "Hello?" I say. "H-hi…why haven't you been at school lately?" She asks, straight out. It shocks me a little. "It would be better to just stay home." I laugh a little. "Why…?" "Flaky, would you rather miss me for a few days, or be getting hurt everyday?" I ask.

There is a silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I say with a chuckle. I can hear shuffling coming from her end. I can tell she's starting to feel uncomfortable. "Um…alright. H-hey, wanna come over, just for a bit?" She asks. I'm shocked. After everything that's happened, she still wants me to be around her, to go to her house? "Um…" I'm not to sure. I might accidentally hurt her. "Alright… I'll see you in a while, then." "Okay. See you then. Love you." "Love you to." We hang up.

I scratch my head, and furrow my brows. I'm not to sure, but if Flaky wants me to, I suppose I could.

A few moments later, I am standing at Flaky's door. I knock, and wait a moment. Flaky opens the door with a small smile on her face. "Come in, come in!" She says. She sure seems like she's in a good mood. I smile cautiously, and step inside, kicking my boots off.

"Whats up?" I ask. "Oh, nothing! I just wanted to talk, I geuss, since you haven't been at school lately." She giggles, leading me into the living room. We take a seat next to each other. I try to keep my distance. I'm going to be very cautious today. However, she keeps trying to get closer to me.

What's with her?

It's not that I mind, but, one day she's afraid, and trying to avoid me, and the next, she invites me over to talk. Okay, cool. "So…what did you wanna talk about?" I ask, getting straight to the point. She sighs, and gives up trying to get close to me. "Alright, fine…" She pauses for a moment, looking uneasy. She then smiles. "You ready for the doctors appointment? It's tomorrow, you know…" I nod quickly. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Silence.

"I'm glad to hear about your condition… and, I hope the doctor can help you with it." She smiles, touching my hand. I pull away. Any form of affection may trigger Evil. She frowns, and sighs, looking away. "I'm sorry…" I say hoarsely. "I just don't want to hurt you…" "I understand." Her voice cracks. I feel really uneasy, now. "Look, I gotta go. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Okay…"

I shove my boots on, and storm out. I feel horrible. I want to be near Flaky, but I'm worried that I might hurt her. I've done it already enough, physically. But, I have a feeling after just now, I hurt her emotionally. Well, this will all end, tomorrow. …I hope.


	24. Chapter 24

Long time gone

Chapter 24

Flaky

I stand outside of the hospital doors, waiting for Flippy. It's 10 in the morning, and pretty darn cold. Like usual, I'm wearing my favourite crème sweater, with a red skirt, that reaches around my knees, black long socks, crème boots, and red scarf. In my right hand is a small bottle of orange juice. I probably would have slept in, or at least waited for Flippy, or something, but I just felt really anxious. I couldn't really sleep…

So, here I am. Every once and a while, people would walk in, or walk out of the hospital doors. Most of them are adults, or senior citizens. I avoid catching their gaze, and just continue to wait. The sky is a mixture of blue and orange, and it's rather sunny out. Leafs on the trees are brown, orange and crunchy, as they fall to the ground.

"Ah!" I jump a little, feeling something buzzing in my sweater pocket. It's my cell phone. And guess who? Of course, it's Flippy. _'Today is the day…we meeting up, or, like, how's this gunna work?' 'Oh, I'm already there, so…' _I type, and press send. _'You sure don't waste time, do you?' _He responds. He sure is quick, I'll give him that. _'Well, I'm on my way now.' _He says, in a different text.

I smile a little, and take a seat on the curve of the sidewalk that leads to the hospital doors. I hum to myself, as I wait, staring down to the pavement. I close my eyes for a moment, letting darkness engulf my vision. And for a minute, I think I drifted off into sleep.

Until I hear footsteps approaching me.

"Hey!" I gasp, my eyes snap open, and I glance up, my gaze catching his emerald green gaze. His hair, tousled and messy as always, is covered by that green beret he always wears. He is grinning happily. I smile, and stand up. "You ready for this…?" I ask with a small smile. I'll admit, I myself am feeling nervous. "Yup!" He answers. He sure seems like he's in a good mood.

I suppose I should be, to. After all, he's finally getting the help that he needs, and that demon may be executed. I'll hope. He grabs at my hand eagerly. I smile, my eyes softening, as I gladly lace my fingers into his, pressing against the back of his hand. He pulls me into the hospital doors, and a nurse approaches us, with hand sanitizer. "Hello." She greets. "Which one of you will be seeing the doctor today?" She asks with a warm smile.

"I will be." Flippy answers. She smiles. "Great, just take a seat, and the doctor will be with you shortly." She says, and stretches our her hand, with the bottle of hand sanitizer. Flippy releases my hand, and puts his hand in front of him. I do the same, and the nurse squirts some of the hand sanitizer on our hands, and leaves. I'm not to found of the smell, but I scrub it into my hands, wincing a little, as it stings at the small pencil puncture, that is still there, from that little incident that happened a few weeks ago.

We take a seat, waiting for the doctor to call us. I try to avoid his gaze, and keep my mouth shut. I feel tongue tied, and I'm not really sure what to say, in the first place. But, his hand wiggles into mine, and I gladly allow him to do so. I feel myself smile, and look over to him. "…You nervous?" I ask. He looks over to me and replies with, "Yeah, kinda… but I'm excited at the same time." "I don't blame you." I laugh a little. "A chance to be rid of Evil… yeah, I'm pretty excited." I smile. "You want me to come in with you, or wait out here?" I ask.

"Well, what do you think?" He asks with a laugh. I freeze, not sure if he's teasing me, or is being mean. "Um, um…" I poke my index fingers together uncomfortably. " I want you to come with me, of course! Silly!" He laughs, ruffling my hair. I blush, but giggle lightly.

"Flippy?"

"Yes?" His once playful persona turns serious, as he snaps his attention to the doctor. The doctors waves him over, cocking his head, as if to say to follow. Flippy tosses me a gaze, and pulls me up with him. We follow after the doctor, until we reach a small room. It isn't like those rooms, separated by a curtain. It had the doctors name written in black on the window. "Come along now, come along." The doctor says, opening his door.

Flippy leads me into the room, but stops, causing me to run into him, nearly tripping. But he steadies me. The doctor is holding a hand in front of the two of us. "Are you another patient, miss?" I shake my head quickly. "N-no-" "Then I'm afraid you'll have to wait out in the waiting room." He cuts me off. "T-that isn't it, I'm-" "Miss."

"No, no, it's fine. This is my…" Flippy pauses. "Girlfriend." He finishes off, his voice slightly shaky. I wonder why he said it like _that_. "I'm sorry, son. But even so, she'll have to wait in the waiting room. No visitors allowed…" "I'd be more comfortable if she came in with me." Flippy says firmly. I smile a little. "Y-you won't even know I'm here." I say, convincingly.

The doctor sighs. "Fine. Step right in, then." We do as he tells us. The walls are a light forest green, pictures and diplomas hanging from the walls. There is a leafy plant in the far corner near the window. There is a light brown desk, with the doctors name on it, a computer, and papers and pens sprawled out everywhere.

"Take a seat, son." The doctor leads Flippy over to a crème coloured couch. He leads me over to the couch, and we take a seat. He his still holding my hand, gripping tighter. I can sense he is nervous. I place one hand on his, which is starting to shake. "It'll be okay…" I coo. He nods. "I know, I know…"

The doctor takes a seat, in a crème coloured seat across from us, only separated by a brown coffee table. He has his legs crossed, and looks calm and cool. In one hand in a slip board, the other, a pen. "Okay… you said your name was Flippy, right?"

Flippy nods.

"Great…" He pauses, looking him over, before returning to his clip board, scribling something on it. "Flippy, how old are you, exactly?" "17." The doctors eyes widen, and he laughs a little. "From first glance, you look a lot older. You're so tall!" "I-I guess…" Flippy mumbles. I throw him a smile of encouragement. "Alright." The doctors expression turns serious. "I've received your folders from your schools guidance counsellor. I've also talked with her, and she thinks you may have post traumatic stress disorder. Do you know what that is?" Flippy nods, and tells him what it is.

"It's great that you are informed about what it means. We'll be testing to see if that's true. Okay?" Flippy nods. "Alright…" The doctor pulls out a few pictures, placing them on the coffee table in front of us. "Can you tell me what you see, when you look at these pictures?" He asks, folding his hands together. Flippy picks them up, and I glance over his shoulder, so I can also try to get a look at them. I then glance up to see his facial expression. His eye wideneds, and twitches, and I swear I almost see that cold yellow flashing across his emerald green eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Long time gone

Chapter 25

Flippy

Blood. Bombs. Smoke.

I gasp, as I set my eyes on each picture. Is he deliberately trying to make me go crazy? _'Oh, Flippy… he's your enemy. Your still in the war! He's one of Tiger's soldiers, and he's trying to deceive you… you better let me take over…' _"No…" I say under my breathe. But, he's trying to enter my system. I can feel my heart beat race, blood pulsing, brain pounding…

And, it all comes back to me.

_I'm pressed against the wall of Tiger's lair. I have my bowie knife tucked away in my pocket, and my colleagues are right behind me. A soldier approaches, and notices us. He jumps, but focuses, pulling the trigger. The sound of the glock could be heard, as he aims it at me. I raise my knife, ready to attack, but Mouse Ka-boom is already on the case. He tosses one of his bombs. It not only blows away the soldier, but blows up part of Tiger's lair. Smoke fills the air, and we run. As the smoke clears, bodies could be seen laying around, blood gushing from the soldiers wounds._

I squeeze Flaky's hand tightly, not recalling her presence. Flipqy is still trying to convince me I'm still in the war, and that I have to fight back, if I don't want to die.

And so far, I'm actually believing him.

"No… no…." I scratch at my head with my free hand furiously. "Ow!" Flaky calls out with a squeak. I fail to notice her voice, or that the doctor has looked up, and is watching. "F-Flippy!" Flaky is yelling. I'm still trapped in the horrible nightmare, but I can hear her voice faintly. I can just barely feel her touch, gripping my free hand, shaking me, to try and snap me out of it.

"C-can't you do anything!" Her voice is still faint, but I can tell she's angry. She's probably yelling at the doctor. "I'll kill you… I'll kill you…" I mumble under my breathe. I can feel a thin layer of sweat covering my face. And Evil has completely taken over now. I pause, and keep my head down. "F-Flippy…?"

I slowly look up, with that psychotic smile Evil and I share. "Anyone wanna play~?" I ask in mock. I'm about to jump up, and attack, but a force is keeping me from moving. And then- SPLASH! Cold water to the face!

I'm snapped out of immediately, and Evil sulks back into the back of my mind, obviously pissed off. _'Every damn chance..' _He hisses, his voice fading into the background of my mind. And then he goes silent.

I look around the room I'm in, recalling that I'm at the doctors, and their testing to see if I have PTSD. Flaky came with me, to. I blink a few times, slowly coming back to. I slowly look around the room. Flaky is looking up to me with glossy eyes, her mouth hanging open a little. She still has a tight grip on both of my hands. The doctor is frozen in time, his mouth also hanging open, his hand extended, with an empty water bottle. The water that splashed me.

I hang my head low, feeling ashamed. "I…I nearly did it again, didn't I?" I ask quietly. It's silent for a moment, but the doctor clears his throat. "Yes, you did." I shake my head, drips of water flying every where from my damp hair. "We nearly experienced your split personality. So, I think you may have PTSD. However, I'd like to try a few more tests."

"Tests?" I look up, a little alarmed. The doctor laughs. "They won't be painful. Come with me." I throw Flaky a look. She only smiles, squeezing my hands gently. "I'm sorry…" I whisper hoarsly, pulling my hands away from her, placing them over her hands, which feel warm. "It's okay." She says, giving me a quick hug.

We stand up, following the doctor. "Okay. I've tried this with many others trauma patients, and it seemed to work. So, it may just work for you as well. Care to give it a try?" He asks. I nod. "Of course." "Take a seat then." He says, gesturing for me to sit, on a yellow mat. I raise a brow, but I don't say anything.

After all, it may help me, right? I'd do anything, for a chance to cure my condition. I release Flaky, and take a seat. The doctor sits next to me. Flaky is standing above me, watching silently. "Cross your legs, and close your eyes. Take deep breathes, in and outwards. It helps calm the mind."

I nod, and do as he is told. I'll admit, I'm still feeling a little agitated by what just happens, so- damn, this really does work! As I breathe in and out, I feel at peace. The doctor smiles, as does Flaky. "Seems like it's working well, no?" He asks. "Yes, it does seem to be working well…" I hear Flaky. I must agree.

It's awesome.

"Alright, son. Enough of that." The doctor says. I stand up, standing beside Flaky. "It seems to work well, don't you agree?" I nod. "Yes." He smiles. "Great. Then, whenever you feel like your going into trauma, just breathe in and out." "B-but what if that doesn't work?" Flaky asks quickly. "Then, he can take medicine for it. Here." The doctor hands me a bottle of pills. "Now, son. I want you to come back here in about…oh, two or three weeks, alright? That way I can check up on you. If the breathing doesn't help, theres always some other exercise to help. Oh, and be sure to take those pills twice a day, y'hear me? One in the morning when you wake up, one at night, right before you go to bed." The doctor says, all in on breathe. I nod. "Thank you." I take the pills. I flash a smile to Flaky, and she smiles that same shy smile that I oh-so-love. "Hey, let's go out for lunch, okay?" Flaky says. "It's on me." She says. We begin to walk out of the doctors room, out of the hospital/ "What? I should be treating you!" She giggles. "No, no. It's perfectly fine. I've got money." "Alright, fine." I say. As we exit the hospital, we laugh and bicker, and laugh some more.

Oh, how I hope these meds, and breathing exercise work.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hnng... the internet connection on all the computers in my house haven`t been working... so I haven`t been able to upload. But, it`s working now. Here`s chapter 26. Are we near the end at all yet? NOPE! And sorry if this is a bit much for you to read... but hey, drama makes the story more interesting! Enjoy, and review! **

Long time gone

Chapter 26

Flaky

A few weeks have past since Flippy and I have been to the doctors office. Another appointment has been scheduled. It'll be in another few weeks, to see how Flippy has been, what with his medication for his PTSD. Flippy was also told to breathe in and out when he felt as if he was about to flip out, last time we went.

And let me tell you. It's been great.

Flippy came back to school, and he hasn't flipped out, yet. The worse that has happened, was the gold flashing across his emerald green eyes. And, he would curse at Splendid, when the blue haired male pissed him off. But, other than that, he's been fine.

But… of course, things don't always last.

His anger returned, and it's worse than usual. The breathing exercises stopped working, and he would get angry for the smallest things-not just war related things. He would flip out, and try to hurt, or even kill people. Just the other day, Lammy, Nutty and I walked into the café, to find Flippy's hands wrapped around Splendid's throat.

Splendid was struggling, trying to punch him, while the whole café was pushed against the walls, backing away in fear. I nearly screamed when I saw the sight. It was thanks to Splendid's brother-Splendont-that Flippy snapped out of it, when Splendont slapped Flippy in the face. Splendid fell to the ground, gasping for breathe.

I'm not even sure if Flippy is taking his medication for his PTSD anymore…

So it ended in me feeling scared, avoiding him, cowering behind Lammy, while she tries to convince me to just end it off. But… I can't… no matter how terrified I am.

Today, it is a Wednesday evening, after school. I'm sitting at home, all alone, watching some movie on the tv set. All the lights are turned off, and I have a blanket wrapped around my body. I'm cold, and shivering from fear. I'm afraid that Flippy is going to come and knock my doors down, and kill me.

I glance at the clock. It's 10 at night. I want to go to bed, but I feel as if I'm frozen in my spot. And, I'm afraid that I might have nightmares about being hacked up into pieces. I've been having dreams like that before. At first, they'd be all happy and fun, then Flippy would appear. It would still be all happy and lovey-dovey, and all that, but then, the simplest things would make him flip out. His eyes would flash yellow, and his pupils would dilate, he would pull out a bowie knife, and stab me in the head. Or, he would pull out a gun, and shoot me in the chest. Either way, my deaths were pretty gruesome.

In the end, it would end with me waking up, drenched with cold sweat, hot tears pouring down my cheeks, and a runny nose. It would take me a while to get back to sleep, to.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I jump, about five feet into the air, from fear. Who calls at 10 at night? I'm frozen even further, clutching at my blanket in fear, while the phone continues to ring and ring without end. The noises from my television set seem to dissapear, as does the whole living room, until I'm trapped in darkness, only the couch I'm sitting on, and the phone next to the couch showing, like some horror movie.

It echoes through my house, like an opera singer, until it stops-after what seems like millions of years-and the answering machine picks up. And _his_ voice picks up.

"_Flaaaaaky~ Why didn't you answer your phone? I __**know**__ you're home… and __**why**__ have you been avoiding me… __**again**__? I thought we were __**boyfriend**__ and __**girlfriend**__. Am I wrong? Should I come over so we can… __**talk**__~? I think I should. Better prepare me some black tea, __**doll**__."_

His voice is chilling, and sarcastic. I can tell, he's flipped out. And he's pissed off. And he's coming over! I don't think he's honest about "talking"… No, he's after me, so he can _kill _me.

I feel my eyes water up, and I feel as if I'm being glued into my seat. I honestly can't move. And I realise; a psychotic ex-war veteran is after me, to kill me. I bite down on my lip, so that I don't scream. I feel blood coming from my lip, spilling into my mouth. The metallic taste making me gag, until tears spill down my face.

Quickly, I get up, turning the tv off, and close all my windows, shoving things like dressers, and drawers, and couches in front of the front door, so he can't get in. I plan on escaping… maybe I'll try and run, until I reach Lammy's house, and beg her to let me stay there. Or, there is always Splendid's house… he's like a hero, so, he could protect me…

How much time do I have? I glance at a digital clock. 10:40. Knowing Flippy, he'll probably run to this house, with a weapon. Our houses aren't that far away…

"Crap, crap, crap…" I mutter under my breathe, as I panic, looking around the house. I feel dizzy, and my knees feel weak. The room seems to have raised in heat, because my cheeks are blazing hot. Like, I'm burning in a fire, or something…

I rush to my room,k and open a window. I'll climb out of that, and flee from the scene. But, as I already have a leg hanging from the window, I hear a familiar haunting voice, calling my name. "Flaaaaky~" His voice is gentle, like he really is only here to talk, but I can hear the rough, deep tone of his voice. More tears explode from my eyes, as I freak out, collapsing to the ground. "Open up, you little bitch!" He yells, baging at the door. And then, I hear a loud thud. He must have kicked the door down…

"I know you're home! Answer me, you little whore!" I can't believe the words that are coming from his mouth… he doesn't talk like this… the Flippy I know, doesn't anyways. I can't worry about that, now, though. I have to hide! But, where to? The cloest? No, to easy. The bathroom? Well, there is a window, but…

"Flaky!" He yells harshly. I can hear his boots slamming against the floor. He's nearing my room…

I swear my heart stops, when the door knob turns. I quickly crawl under my bed, just in time for Flippy to kick the door down. "Where are you!" He yells, as he throws open the closet door, tearing through my clothes. He shoves objects off of my dresser, tearing at everything in his reach. He stops, suddenly. I can see his steel boots stop at the edge of my bed. "Are you under there, doll?" He asks. That's it. My heart seriously feels like it's stopped beating, as he crouches down, peaking under the skirts of my bed, wearing that sadistic smile, eyes a mocking yellow…


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's chapter 27~ Flippy's threat is a little, um... well, Flippy. Anyways, enjoy, and review! **

Long time Gone

Chapter 27

Flippy

"I found youuu~" I say, looking into the eyes of the red headed girl hiding under the bed.

I'm pissed off. Today, I was in a perfectly good mood-until I got home from school. My dad was home. Home from the war! This should be a good thing, right? Wrong. He wasn't even glad to see me… he cursed at me, and called me names. In short, he was treating me like shit. It didn't help that Flaky was beginning to avoid me once again. Yes, the exercises stopped working. Yes, I've been taking my daily medication, but they do nothing to help!

What do they do? Two things. One, they make me depressed as hell, Two, they just make Flipqy stronger and stronger. Up to the point that just about everything pisses me off. Yes, I go to school. And I'd flip out at almost everyone. So, I suppose everyones afraid of me again. I thought I could go to Flaky, when I need her support. Well, she's avoiding me again. What the hell? I guess not. So, that's part of the reason I'm pissed off.

Anyways, back to the present.

Flaky's eyes are blood shot and glossy, her hair a mess, bits of dandruff falling from her hair with every movement. She's shaking from fear. I grin at her frightened persona. How amusing. "Bitch, I'm gunna give you ten seconds to get your ass out from under there, or else I'll force you to." I say, my voice deep. Yup, Flipqy has token control. So, he's twisting my words. Sure, I'm mad at her, but I wouldn't really call her these harsh names… it's all Flipqy, putting words in my mouth. If I wasn't flipped out, I'd try to talk about it.

And I'd hope she wouldn't say anything that would piss me and Flipqy off.

She's frozen. She won't move. "Did you hear me? Get the hell out!" I yell. She whimpers, and shakes her head rapidly, pressing her face against the floor. "Oh, not gunna listen to me? What a rebel you are! Well, I warned you. Since you ain't gunna listened to me, I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

"N-no…" She whimpers, as I stand. "Oh, yes!" I yell, flipping the bed over. Normal people probably wouldn't be able to do that… unless it was Splendid… but, I guess when I'm flipped out, my strength doubles. Unexplainable.

Flaky looks up, her eyes filled with fear. I just stare down at her pitiful face. Just then, I hear pattering against the window. It's slow at first, and it get's faster, and harder. It's raining.

"P-please… don't hurt me…" She whispers, her hands clutching together tightly. I shake my head. "I thought we were dating, doll. Why have you been avoiding me?" I ask, my voice is filled with anger-Flipqy's anger, but also a hint of sadness-my sadness. "Doesn't a couple have each others backs? Can't one go to the other for support? You know I have problems! You know I need your fucking support, while I go through this! What the fuck is up with that!" I swear, it feels like I'm actually talking, not my evil self.

Maybe we both are. She's silent, as I keep staring down at her face, stricken with fear. There is a bolt of lightening, lighting up the darkened room, illuminating our faces. Showing off how frightened she is, how angered I am. "Talk!" I lunge at her, pulling her up by the hair, pinning her against a wall. She yelps, beginning to squirm in my grip.

I have one hand still clutching her hair, the other gripping her chin tightly. "I'm sorry! Please!' She breaks out into sobs. "I love you! I love you! Please, stop!" She yells. My pupils dilate, even further-if that was even possible. "No, no, no," I say quickly. "Don't give me any of that lovey-dovey, kiss-kiss bullcrap! I want to take your face, and smash it wall to wall, I don't care whoever hears me!" I threaten, tightening the grip on her chin.

She squeaks. "Unless, of course, you tell the fucking reason you're avoiding me." I say, a little more calmly. She opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "But, let's face it. No mater what you say, you're dead." I say coldly, with a frown. She stops again, thinking. "Well… I-I just… I just… don't want y-you t-t-to hurt me… and, and… um… I-I don't know… I'm sorry… j-just, please, stop this…" "Oh, you didn't want me to hurt you, huh? Who says I would?"

"W-well… you… you're hurting me now…" She snivels. I growl, but she's right. I am hurting her. _'Stop this nonsense, Flipqy!' _I yell at him, inside my mind. He growls. _'Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want! I don't fucking care! I don't know why you're wasting your time, with a bitch like her… when you could have some one so much better, like that Petunia chick… she is just fiiine!' _He snickers, and disappears.

I stumble a little, and back away from Flaky. "Shoot…" I mumble. I glance over to Flaky, still frightened, frozen, pinned against the wall. I glance around her room, it's destroyed. "Flaky…" I say under my breathe. "I'm sorry…" I say, and turn around, running out of her house, leaving at a mess.

The rain is heavy, pouring down on me, dripping off my skin. I just run. I know one thing, for sure: I'm not going home. Where will I go? I don't know. I'll just run. Run from the truth.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's chapter 28~ Considering of changing the summary of this story, so more people will want to read. **

* * *

><p><span>Long time gone<span>

Chapter 28

Flaky

I'm still frozen against the wall. Flippy attacked me… and then ran off. I snivel, and drop to my knees, lowering my head, sobbing. He didn't really hurt me… he hurt me with words, and pulled me up by the hair, gripping my chin tightly… but he didn't stab me or anything. But… it feels like I was stabbed. Maybe it's because of the surprise. His words play over and over in my head.

Yeah, I know he has problems… and that he needs my support through this, and that we should have each others backs… it's all true. But, what could I do? He was hurting everyone in his path! I could have been easily killed, if I stayed by his side the whole time… okay, well, I could have at least talked to him on the phone… that wouldn't have been so bad…

Is he right? And am I wrong?

I glance around my room. Completely destroyed… I walk into the main area of my house. The front door has been kicked down, destroyed completely. The windows are shattered, and the tv was smashed. Pots and pans lay everywhere in the kitchen. Milk is spilled all over the floor. Chairs are pulled out, and laying on the floor. I shiver. I can't stay here… not in this condition.

I glance over to the kitchen clock-which surprisingly, isn't destroyed. 11:00. I bite my lip. It wouldn't be to bad to go over to Lammy's house, asking if I can spend the night, right…?

But, then again, my house is destroyed… I can't stay here…

Moments later, I am rushing through the darkened night, rain pouring down on me, my teeth chattering so hard, they could probably be grinded into nothing. The air is cold, and the streets are dark-the street lights my only light. But even that is little, as they flicker, on and off. The wind blows my damp hair in every direction, strands sticking to my neck and face.

But I continue to run.

I run, until I stop at Lammy's house. There are lights lit-the kitchen, and living room. So, there is a possibility she's still awake… it might be a shock for Lammy. I tried to call her with my cell phone, but apparently "the line was out of use"

I stand in front of the door, and knock, still shivering. After a a second or two, the familiar face of Lammy appears at the door. Her short purple hair is tied back, with a small purple bow. She is wearing a crème woollen sweater, carrying a pickle around-who she calls "Mr. Pickle" And of course, she is surprised. Who wouldn't be? Nobody really shows up at ones house, at 11 at night.

Never the less, she opens the door. "Flaky! What are you doing here…?" I fumble with the edge of my skirt, a little nervously. "I, um… s-sorry, t-this must be a shock f-for you…" I start up. Should I tell her about what just happened…? Maybe. She is my friend, so she deserves to know… but, then again…

I don't really want to imagine what would happen if I do tell her…

"Flaky?" I look up a little, meeting her concerned gaze. Her eyes widen. "No… don't tell me, Flippy…" She says. I nod with a little squeak. I jump a little, and Lammy wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Come in, come in! It must be cold out there!" She says, her voice warm and motherly. Her house is warm, and inviting.

I smile a little, feeling safer already. "I'll run a bath, so you can warm up." She offers. "Um… alright." I say a little un-easily. I don't want to be a burden. Lammy walks off, and I take a seat at the kitchen table. Seconds later, I hear water running. She comes back, and takes a seat across from me. "What did he do?" She asks.

I swallow, averting my gaze away from Lammy's. "W-well," My voice cracked a little. "H-h-he came over… and trashed my house, and, and, attacked me, calling m-me names… um…" "Go on, go on." Lammy pushes me on. I gulp. "Well, he-he didn't really hurt me… but, he did grip my chin… um… he j-just said some things, saying that we should have each others backs and things… and then, he just ran off…" I explain.

"And… and, I think he's right," I say, my breathing beginning to grow rapid. "No, no, no. Flaky, Flaky, it's alright. If he's hurting you, he can't be right… it's good you were avoiding him. So you wouldn't get hurt!" Lammy says. I shake my head furiously. "No… he is right. I-I know that he has problems, and, and that I should have his back, times like this…"

Lammy sighs. "He isn't doing you any good… I, personally think you'd be better off with someone else. Someone that won't cause you both physical and emotional pain." "That's just the thing." I say, tearing up again. "I probably should be… but I can't imagine any one else… I mean, I love Flippy…" "He's lost his mind though!" Lammy begins to raise her voice. "He's a psychopath!"

I smile mournfully. "Even though he's lost his mind… he'll always be my hero…" I say. I mean it. I love him, and he's my hero, really, he is. Even if I'm afraid of him, he's still my hero. I don't care if he's lost his mind. He is right. I should be supporting him. I should have his back. I shouldn't be avoiding him.

Lammy doesn't say anything, but pauses. "Oh, excuse me, for a sec." She says. Lammy gets up, walking back into the bathroom. I hear her turn the faucet off. Seconds later, she comes out. "The bath is ready." I nod. "Thank you…" I say under my breathe, and run into the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes, and get in the bathtub quickly.

The hot water feels nice against my cold skin. I smile, sinking lower, until only my nose and everything above is visible. I close my eyes, enjoying the quietness. What's tomorrow? I've lost track of what day it is. There's probably school tomorrow, though. I don't plan on going, however.

I must have dozed off for a moment, because I jump, hearing knocking at my door. "Flaky! Flaky! Are you alive?" Lammy calls. "Ah! Y-yes! I'm almost done!" I yell, and step out, drying myself off. I get dressed into my clothes, and step out. "Sorry, I think I fell asleep…" I laugh a little nervously. Lammy giggles. "It's fine. Hey, do you think you're going to school tomorrow?" I frown a little. "I don't think I will…" Lammy smiles. "Then I'll skip with you! We can just have a day of relaxation." She smiles. I smile in return. "Thanks Lammy, it helps to have friends like you." I say, giving her a tight hug.

Later that night, while we are in bed, I pull out my cell phone, and begin to text Flippy. _'Look, I'm sorry. You're right. We should have each others backs. I should be supporting you in your time of need…. Not avoiding you. If anything, I should have atleast talked to you on the phone. And don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't avoiding you because I don't love you. Yes, I was afraid. I just don't want to get hurt. I LOVE YOU.' _


	29. Chapter 29

**Alrighty~ Here's chapter 29! Was watching Double Whammy, so parts of these are based off it. But, I did change some things. Enjoy, and review! **

Long time gone 

Chapter 29

Flippy

I continue to run. The rain blurs my vision, and I feel numb from how cold it is. I have no idea where to go, either. As I run, I pass my house. I stop, suddenly, however, noticing that there were no lights lit in my house, and the beat up war jeep is gone. Which means my dad must not be home.

I smile. Great, that means I can actually enter my own house without being called names. And I do just that. I quickly climb into my bed, closing my eyes. I need to rest. And so, I fall into a deep sleep.

I'm dreaming a happy dream.

_The sun is shining, and I'm walking down a stony path, surrounded by lush green grass, apple trees and patches of flowers. Every once and a while, a butterfly would fly right past me. Birds were chirping loudly, and over all, it was just a lovely sight. And I stop, as I enter the forest. Right in the middle, were there is a gap, a small group of purple penguins are having a tea party._

_The penguins are sitting on tree stumps. The table is a cut down tree, tea cups surrounding it. The penguins don't talk, but chirp, waving me over. Being in bliss in the dream, I happily accepted, taking a free seat. They pour me a cup, and I smile greatfully, bringing it up to my lips._

_In this dream, I figured I was actually cured of my PTSD. Nothing was going wrong, and it's been so long since times have been happy, and enjoyable like this. So of course, I thought it was real._

_Oh, how wrong I was._

_It all went wrong. While I was in complete bliss, sipping away at my cup of tea, I jumped, as I heard a ripping sound, along with one of the penguins gurgling. I set my cup down, my eyes wide with fear. A bowie knife ripped the penguin in half, from the inside, out. It was gurgling in it's own blood, blood and guts spilling from it's stomach-and_

"AHH!" I shriek, shifting upright in bed, gasping for breathe, my face feeling hot and sticky. I look around, and realise I'm in my own room. I sigh to myself, but get out of my bed, walking into my bathroom, to do what I always do when I wake up from a bad dream.

I run some cold water, splashing my face to wake me up. I then go into the cupboard, taking out some medicine. Both an ibuprofen, and my medications to control my PTSD. First, I swallow the ibuprofen, then my meds. I wait a minute. Nothing changes, so just pour a bunch of pills into my hand, popping them, swallowing them in one gulp. I look myself over in the mirror. My face looks paler than it usually should, and there are dark rings, and bags under my eyes. I shake my head with a sigh, as I run a hand through my messy hair, and turn around, to go back to bed.

And I stop.

I gasp, my breathing stopped. I can't believe what I'm seeing… it's… it's… Flipqy! But, what the hell is he doing outside of my mind? I thought we were "the same person". So, how? HOW? How is this even possible?

I let out a shriek, as he lunges at me, tackling me to the ground. He wraps his hands around my throat, squeezing so tightly, my neck feels like it'll snap like a popsicle stick. But, I manage to kick him off of me. He is sent flying, until he hit's a wall, making a loud crashing sound. He stands up, growling. I can tell, he's even more pissed than he already was. "How did you get outta my mind!" I ask in a panic, as he lunges at me again.

"Those pills! Ha! They just made me stronger and stronger, and here I am, buddy!" He hisses, raising his fists. He begins to throw punches, but I dodge them, miraculously, and block his hits. He growls, furrowing his brows even further. "Stop being a coward, and fight!" He yells, as I back away. "No!" I yell.

He stops suddenly, seeming to look around for something. I use this opportunity to run. I run, knocking over many expensive things on the way, until I come across a phone. I don't have much time. It's about 3 in the morning now. Would anybody be awake at three in the morning? It would be no use to call Flaky. She's to fragile to do anything. Oh!

I quickly dial the doctors number, and wait. After a moment, a voice comes up. "Help me! Help me! I'm under attack-I'm having a traumatic-" I scream into the phone, but I am cut off, the phone smashed in half. Flipqy is back, with the bells from my clock, swinging them around like a maniac.

Which of course, he is.

He lashes out at me, wiping the bells, until I grab an umbrella, blocking his shots. The bells wrap around the umbrella, and I toss them to the side, and run away in fear. I run into my private studies room, locking the door. Books align the shelves neatly, and the desk is stacked with papers, pencils, and other various items.

I slid my back against the door, dropping to my bottom. I take deep breathes in and out, keeping my guard high. Suddenly, he smashes through the door! I gasp, running over to the opposite side of my desk, as he gets closer and closer. "Eh?" His deep voice grumbles, as a stappler catches his eyes. He grins, tossing it up and down in his hand, and then opens it. He begins to press down, using it as a hand gun, staples flying in every direction toward me. I gasp, and duck under the table. Those things actually hurt, y'know! "FIGHT!" He yells again. I shake my head frantically. I've done enough fighting in my life… and it's caused pain.

I'm probably only dreaming again. Yeah, that's it. But, it feels so real… I glance to the side, seeing another stapler laying on the ground. "Ah-ha!" I grin, and lunge for it, shooting at Evil. He grins. "That's more like it!" He cackles, and chases me around, continuing to fire staples at me.

I growl under my breathe, as he chased me into the kitchen. I duck behind one side of the counter, and I see him duck behind the other side. We rise at the same time, raising our staplers to each others faces. He grins, chuckling wickedly, as he pressed down again, about to shoot me in the face. But, there is only a click. Nothing fires from it, causing his eyes to grow wide, letting out an angered, yet confused, "EH?"

"Ha-ha!" I grin. Victory is mine! His mouth drops, exposing his sharpened teeth, but he closes it, putting on a solemn, troubled expression. "Go on, then." He mumbles under his breathe. "Do it. Finish me off." "Gladly!" I accept, pressing down on the stapler, only to be baffled, when I realise mine is empty to!

I look around the room, troubled. Evil, however, is grinning from head to toe, as he also searches the room. Both our eyes stop on a fresh pack of staples. At the same time, we lunge for it. My heart is pounding against my rip cage so hard, that I feel as if it might jump out. I gasp, as I am suddenly kicked in the side. I cough up some blood, as I am sent tumbling to the ground, as Evil cackles loudly.

"Stupid Flippy. Don't you know, yet? Bad guys always win." He says, in his dark, low voice, as he pushes the staples into the staples. "Not necessarily…" I grumble, as I reach for the tossed aside umbrella, opening it, as Evil shoots, puncturing the umbrella, leaving holes in it. But, I have escaped, running into the garage.

There is another war jeep there-my own. I get in it quickly, locking the doors, and speed out of there. The sun is beginning to rise. It's already 6 in the morning. Damn… we've been fighting for this long?

I look into the mirror. Nope, nobody. I sigh, and smile, feeling as if I'm actually safe. What now? I notice the spare cell phone on the seat. I pull it into my hand, and dial Flaky's number. It's not that she can do anything about it, but she deserves to know what's going on. Her voice mail picks up. Of course, she's probably sleeping. "Flaky, Flaky, Flaky!" I say in a rush, glancing into my mirror again.

"There's nothing you can do about it, but you need to know! I'm under attack! Evil managed to escape my mind, and he's attacking me! But don't worry, I've got it under control! 'M gunna take care of this! Don't worry, Flaky! I won't let him do anything!" I hang up, pushing my foot against the gas pump. I can't take any chances. Flipqy could just pop up, out of no where!

And suddenly, two strong pairs of arms wrap around my neck, squeezing tightly. I gasp, my eyes grow wide. "What the hell!" I shreik. It's Evil. He's attacking me! He just laughs and laughs, as I begin to loose control of the steering wheel. "Oh, Flippy! You thought you could escape me that easily! What a fool, you are!" He yells, his cold breathe running along my skin, giving me goose bumps.

"No, no! Let go, you bastard!" I yell, as he begins to tug at my hair, ripping out strands, as I continue to struggle. Suddenly, the car hits fire hydrant, smashing the windows, a loud screech is heard, and the impact throws us out. As we are sent flying, Flipqy is still grinning like the idiot he is, his hands wrapped around my throat, squeezing tightly, until he smash threw a window, shards jamming into skin. "Now that I'm finally out of your dumb ass body, I'll finally get to do all the things I've wanted to do to you from the start!" I hear Flipqy laugh again, before I crash, landing into a drum set, the symbols hitting me in the head.

Everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hmm... not much happens here. The drama is mostly with Flippy right now, so... anyways, I think I'm almost finished with this story! But I'm not sure... sad ending, or happy ending...? I'll have to think about that one.**

Long time gone

Chapter 30

Flaky

"Nnn…" I mumbled, as I toss and turn in my sleep, hearing my cell phone ringing. I open my eyes, glancing at the clock. 6 in the morning. Who calls this early? Never the less, with a sigh, I flip open my cell phone, to see a new voice mail from Flippy. I sigh. I glance back over to Lammy, who is sleeping soundly, with "Mr. Pickle" by her side. Sighing again, I lower the volume, and play the new message. _"Flaky, Flaky, Flaky!" _His voice is rushed, and panicked.

_"There's nothing you can do about it, but you need to know! I'm under attack! Evil managed to escape my mind, and he's attacking me! But don't worry, I've got it under control! 'M gunna take care of this! Don't worry, Flaky! I won't let him do anything!"_

My eyes widen, as I listen. Evil… escaped? Oh, no! I get out of bed, and began to pace around the room, stressed out and worried, getting myself worked up. My face feels hot, and I feel the water works coming. Is he going to come attack me…? Oh, or but what is going to happen to Flippy…? He said he'd take care of it, but…

I wrap my arms around myself, and sit back down on the bed, taking in deep breathes. "Easy, Flaky…" I say under my breathe. "…He said he'd take care of this, that n-nothings' h-happen…" I say with a nervous laugh. I pull the covers over my body, and shut my eyes. Maybe if I just close my eyes, I can relax.

Heck, maybe this is just a nightmare!

"y-yeah… just a nightmare… t-that's it…." I say, until I fall asleep.

"Flaky, Flaky!"

My eyes snap open, as I feel somebody shaking my shoulder. Lammy is smiling brightly. "You're awake! Great! I made breakfast, c'mon!" She takes me by the hand, dragging me out of bed, into the kitchen. Truffles is in his seat, gulping down a glass of orange juice, a big pancake, half eaten on his plate. There are two other plates of pancake, and two glasses of orange juice. I blink. "You did this…?" I ask, baffled.

"Sure I did!" Lammy grins, forcing me into a chair. "Try it!" Truffles says. "It's real good!" He says, shovelling some more into his mouth. I giggle a little, and take a bite. "It is good!" "Glad you like it." Lammy giggles.

As I continue to eat, my mind drifts back to earlier this morning. I glance at the kitchen clock. 10 am. It happened at 6, that I got a call from Flippy. I wasn't sure what to think of it, so I just went back to sleep… thinking of it now, I'm a little curious, and worried.

"Um… excuse me, for a moment…" I say, getting up from the table.

I rush back into Lammy's room, and find my cell phone, and leaf through my messages. I play over Flippy's message, and my eyes winded. He… got out… and is… attacking Flippy….

"EEEEEEK!" I shriek, dropping to the ground. Lammy rushes into the room, noticing that I am now on the ground, ripping hair out of my head. I'm having a mental break down. "Flaky! Flaky! Flaky! What's wrong!" She asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I just shake my head violently. "H-h-he-he… escaped, and-and is attacking F-Flippy…" 'Who?" I just continue to shake my head. "E-Evil! Evil Flippy! If-if he's attacking Flippy, t-t-then, he might be after m-me next!" I say, stuttering the whole way. "What…?"

I shove my cellphone in her face, playing the message over. Her eyes widened. "No, no, no, no. It'll be okay!" She says, trying to convince me. "Chances are, if he's attacking Flippy, that's just what he'll do. He's not gunna come here." "B-but! Then, he'll be hurting Flippy!" "Just let Flippy deal with him on his own. It's his problem, anyways. We shouldn't meddle in other peoples problems…" Lammy coos softly.

"M-maybe you're right, but… I fe-feel like this is my fault… Evil probably attacked him, b-because Flippy was aggravated, t-that I was avoiding him…" I snivel. "It's gunna be fine." "How do you know?" I ask, a little fiercely.

Silence.

"I just know, Flaky. Let him deal with it on his own…"


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31~! I was planning on continueing to write, like in what happens in double whammy, but I decided not to... there are still _some _elements, from the 4th episode, however. Anyways, enjoy and review~!**

Long time gone

Chapter 31

Flippy

Slowly, my eyes open. Everything is blurry. "Ugh…" I moan. I'm in a great deal of pain, right now, and my eye lids feel heavy. I can barely keep them open, and I'm slipping in and out of consciousness. "No… must… stay conscious…" I say, my voice so slurred I can barely tell what I'm saying.

And my vision is engulfed in darkness.

"Wake up, you little shit!"

"Ack!" I gasp, as I feel a stinging sensation across my cheek. My eyes snap open, and Evil is standing right in front of me, his yellow eyes staring down at me, with a frown. There is a small light shining down on me, but other than that, the room is dark. I'm tied up into a chair. I wiggle around, realising my hands have also been tied together. _'Well, shit….' _I sigh in my mind. I figure that I'm practically dead.

"Oh, you're awake." I look into the eyes of my clone, his stare piercing my soul. "The fuck do you think you're looking at?" He hisses, grabbing my face, squeezing tightly. I wince, but I refuse to show fear. "Oh, nothing special." I say with rebellion. His pupils narrow even further, if that was even possible. "Y'know, I was planning on making your death quick and painless, but now that I think about it, it'd be a lot more fun to torture you slowly, until you bleed to death." He hisses.

"Don't you think?" His frown turns into a devilish smile, making me shudder. "I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down on that offer." I say, still putting on my courageous act. He raises his eyebrows, an amused grin plastering his face, as he grips my face tighter in his palms. "Really now?" Evil asks, pulling something from behind his back, releasing my face. "D'you plan on… escaping?" He asks. I notice the pointy tip of what is behind his back.

A bowie knife.

"Ha!" I laugh. "Why would I tell you? That's be pretty stupid." I'll admit, I actually have no idea how to get out of here. I'm just saying things, so I don't look like an idiot. I'm probably pissing him off. His grin turns to a frown, though amusement is still showing greatly in his eyes. "Well, you aren't exactly the smartest crayon in the box…" He laughs a little, bring out the bowie knife, and moving closer to me.

"It's such a shame… I thought you'd like that idea!" He says in a mocking voice, faking a cry. "I thought we could, well, y'know… get to know each other better… so we aren't always in disputes… we could be _great _friends, y'know…" Evil says, whispering into my ear, his cold breathe dragging across my skin, causing me to shiver. "Well, aren't we the intelligent one. Using words like "disputes"." Evil laughs a little, pulling away. "I'm no fool, dear Flippy…" He says, as he puts the bowie knife against my throat, slowly and gently dragging it across my skin, upwards.

The metal feeling is cold, and I don't like it. However, I just stay silent. He grins again, exposing his sharp teeth. "Aw, what's the matter? To cold for you?" He asks in a gentle tone, as if he's trying to be nice. I continue to remain silent. I'm aware of my shaking… and I can't stop. "To bad, bitch!" He yells, as if I had actually said "yes" to his question.

His expression grows dull. "Hmph. This is no fun anymore." He says, unexpectedly. I'm surprised. Torturing me isn't fun anymore? Oh, my. His dull expression grows angered. "Why won't you react to this!" He screams, gripping at my hair. "Scream! Cry! Do SOMETHING!" He continues to yell, tearing strands of hair out of my head.

I wince, but bite down on my tongue to prevent me from doing anything I'll regret. His face is red with anger, as he withdraws his hand. He crosses his arms, examining me. "Oh, I get it. You're just not reacting, 'cause you're trying to act brave. That's it, ain't it?" He grins. "Trying?" I splutter, trying not to laugh. "Who says I'm TRYING?" I smirk, making him growl.

"Oh, you're good…" "I've been told." I snap. He growls again, putting a finger to his chin, thinking. He turns around, and starts pacing. I hear what bits of what he is saying with that deep voice of his. "Not reacting…. Knives… Guns… " The rest is inaudible. As I keep an eye on him, I begin to wiggle around, to see if there is any possible way of escaping. Do I have my own bowie knife on me? I could find a way to get it, and cut through the ropes, and make my escape… or was that my bowie knife he has?

I gasp, as I look up. He is glaring down at me again. "Trying to find a way to escape?" "…Yup." I admit. He grins. "Nice try. Not happening." He snickers. "Anyways, I think you'll just _love _this…" Evil says, grinning from ear to ear, as he pulls out a handgun, pointing it right at my head. He bends down, and whispers into my ear, "…You'll be lucky if you dodge this…"

My eyes widen, and then they soften. So… this is it… "Any last words?" Evil laughs evilly. Oh boy do I have a lot of last words… regarding my house, the rest of the school year, how much I loved Flaky and wished we could be, my deceased mother…. Even my asshole of a father, who treated me like shit.

But, I didn't answer him. Maybe I'm just a fool, but even in this situation, I continue to find a way out. I glance down at my feet, still equipped with heavy metal boots-my army boots. From experience, I know how much that shit hurts, if you get kicked.

…It's a good thing Evil is standing so close. His brows furrow. "Hurry up, kid. I don't got all day." He hisses, the sound of the trigger being pulled is heard. "Yeah, I do." "Let's hear it, then!" I'm surprised he hasn't already killed me. He's actually giving me some time! "I just want to say…" I whisper. He leans closer. "Yeah? Yeah?" "…Come closer…" He looks suspicious, yet amused, as he does as he is told. I lean forward, whispering into his ear,

"…Fool."

And I quickly raise my foot, kicking him in the groin, with as much force as I possibly could manage. "Damnit!" Flippy curses, backing away. The gun drops to the ground, as he falls to his knees, swearing up a storm, as he lays In pain. But I'm still stuck. I wiggle around some more. Suddenly, a bow knife falls out of my pocket.

I glance over to Evil, who is still moaning and swearing, and grin. The knife is laying close to my hands. If I just stretch a little, I should be able to grip it, and cut through the rope.

I should be able to do this, after all. I can recall being in a situation like this, when I was in the war. It takes great concentration, and the fact I managed to do it was a miracle.

Let's just hope it can be done again.

"You little fucking asshole!" Evil curses. I glance up, noticing him reach for the gun. But, he is still in pain on the floor. He manages to grab the gun, and pulls at the trigger. I squeeze my eyes shut. The bullet grazes past me, managing to rip my skin. I wince, as a cut forms, and blood oozes out. Miraculously, the bullet also manages to graze past the rope, ripping it slightly, making it looser. I grin.

I slip my hands out of the rope-with slight struggle, and then proceed to untie the rope around my waist. Evil growls again, and pulls the trigger. "Die, die, die!" He yells, shooting it out, just as I manage to escape the ropes. His aim is poor, however, and bullets are being shot everywhere. I grab the knife, and run.

"Get back here!" He yells, shakily getting up on his feet. "You wish!" I yell over my shoulder. I lunge for the door, only to realise it was locked. "Shit…" I mutter under my breathe. I turn, to see Evil standing inches away from me, his head tilted, his face holding a psychotic smile, eyes glowing yellow, pupils narrowed. "Oops." He snickers, and pulls the trigger.

The bullet manages to hit me directly in the arm, despite his shaky aim. My eyes widend, as the bullet is plunged deep into my arm, blood spilling everywhere. My eyes water, but I shake my head furiously, refusing to let them spill. "Aw… poor baby," Evil snickers again. Step by step, he gets closer, pointing his gun at me. "Did that hurt?" He asks, mockingly.

I scowl. "Noo… not at all… in fact, it felt good!" I say sarcastically. Of course, I'm being sarcastic. You think I'm for real? This shit hurts! I'm no masochist… Evil grins again, as he pins me to the room, pressing the gun to my temple. "Great. Then you'll love being shot in the head, won't cha?" "Fer sure." I hiss. My arm is in pain, but luckily, I still have my bowie knife in my free hand. "I'm glad you agree." Evil snickers, pulling the trigger.

Just as he does, I raise my knife, plunging it into his stomach. "Ack!" He begins to cough up blood, as he backs away. I look around, and spot a window. I grin with joy.

I'm… free…! Finally…!

I smash the window, and climb out, jumping to the ground. As I run, tears pour from my eyes. Both from pain, and from happiness. I… I think I killed him! I'm free!

But I'm injured badly though.

But, still! I'm free!

What do I plan on doing now…?

I plan on finding Flaky. I'll tell her everything. I'll tell her I'm sorry for everything that happened. I'll tell her I'm cured.

But, most importantly…

I'll tell her I love her.

I continue to run. But, I'm starting to feel out of breathe… my running grows slower… and then, I collapse to the ground, out of breathe, and in a great deal of pain. My vision begins to blur again. _"Flaky…!" _Is what I scream inside my head, before darkness engulfs my vision.

"Oh my god!"

"Is he okay!"

"H-hey, hey, someone call an ambulance!"

I hear voices moments later. I open my eyes, my vision is blurred, eye lids heavy. However, I can make out the figures of … people. I can't tell if they're familiar or not, but I'm guessing the later.

"Don't worry! Y-you're going to be okay! Just hang in there, okay!"

My eye lids drop again, and all I can see is darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

**Final chapter~! And the longest, at that. Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Long time gone <span>

chapter 32

Flaky

I know Lammy says that "It'll be okay", that Flippy can deal with it on his own, but I don't believe her. I'm so worried. When I think of Evil attacking Flippy, I imagine him killing Flippy in a ware house. I'm scared. However, I put on a smile, pretending to be brave. A false bravado.

Right now, Lammy and I are at the mall, waiting for Giggles and Petunia. Lammy thought that if we were to do something fun, it would get my mind off of Flippy's situation. However, I can't stop thinking about it!

"Hey, you two!" I hear a high pitched, girly voice approach us. Giggles. "Heya!" Lammy waves to her. "Hi." I said quietly. Petunia giggles. "Hey, lighten up, Flaky! You seem down." She nudges me in the arm, making me stumble a bit. "She is down." Lammy says. "Oh?" Petunia and Giggles say in union. "Why?" Petunia asks, throwing me a sympathetic smile.

Lammy sighs. "Flippy-" "Flippy?" Giggles cuts her off. "What about him?" Giggles asks. Petunia shudders. "Why are we fussing over Flippy…? I think he's kinda scary… one time in Math class, Flippy freaked out at me. When the teacher called on him, he had a mad glint in his eye, and started to talk crap about her… right to her face!"

I bite my lip. So… he flipped out in the middle of class… "As I was saying," Lammy clears her throat, jumping back into the conversation. "Flippy is under attack. He left a message on Flaky's cell phone. "Ehhh? Really?" Giggles asks, glancing at me, and then to Lammy. "Serves him right…" Petunia says, scoffing. "Now he'll know what it's like to be hurt."

I bite down on my lip harder. It hurts to hear these words…

Giggles nudges Petunia. "That isn't nice!" Petunia shrugs. "I'm just stating the truth… he's hurt so many people, and now he'll know what it's like to get hurt." "Hey, c'mon guys…" Lammy says, trying to stop Giggles and Petunia. "Have you ever witnessed Flippy, when he's angered, Giggles?" Petunia's voice is defensive.

"Well, no. I think he seems ni-" "You think he seems… nice? Pfft. He's anything but! He's cruel, and is emotionless. He gets off at others pain-he's a sadist." I clench my teeth together. I've had enough of this! "Shut up!" I yell, at the top of my lungs. Giggles and Petunia stop their little feud, staring at me. They seem surprised that I've pulled together the courage to tell them to shut up.

"Y-you don't understand! You don't get it! It's not Flippy's fault that he's like this… you, you don't know what he's been through… And he isn't emotionless! I-I'll have you know, that Flippy does indeed have emotions…" My head begins to pound, and I feel like I'm going to start crying.

"F-Flippy has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder… an anxiety disorder, that developed when he got out of the war-" "He was in the war?" Petunia cuts me off, her eyes wide with surprise. I nod frantically. "Yes! And, and, when he got out, he developed this disorder… so whenever he hears or sees things that remind him of war, he remembers, w-when he was in the war, and, and h-h-he gets crazy… b-believing he's still in the war…" I try to explain, but my annoying stuttering is getting in the way again.

My friends are silent. "Wow… I never knew…" Giggles mumbles under her breathe, chewing her lip. Petunia is silent for a moment. "…Well, what about that time in Math class? I don't think there was anything related to war in MATH class…" I sigh. "That's not everything… w-we went to the doctors one day, so he could get some medicine… and things were fine for a while, but then he started freaking out over the silliest things… that, I don't know why… maybe it was because the pills weren't working… maybe it was because he was depressed… maybe it was because his psychotic self was making him mad… I don't know." I say, in one big breathe.

"Go on…" Petunia says, her once fierce expression turning solemn. "And, and, it didn't help that I was starting to avoid him… that must have made him really mad… b-but, I was scared…! I didn't know what to do… it's my fault…" I collapse back into the bench, hunched over, my head in my hands. My friends are silent.

I feel a hand on my back. I look up a little. Lammy is comforting me. "Hey, let's just forget about this, kay? We're here to have fun~!" She says, smiling. I snivel. "But… how can I, when I know it's my fault…" "It isn't you're fault." Lammy and Petunia say in union. "You were just trying to protect yourself…" Lammy coos.

I snivel again. "Maybe." "Hey, c'mon. I'll buy you a soda." Petunia offers. I wipe away tears with the back of my hand, as Lammy helps me stand. "S-sure." We walk towards the café in silence. I feel a hand on my shoulder. My eyes travel, meeting Giggles' gaze. "Can I see the message?" She asks innocently, in a whisper. "Um…" I fumble around in my pocket. "Okay…" I mumble, handing her the phone.

She smiles softly, taking it from my hand, playing it over. The sound of his voice makes my heart ache. "Giggles!" I hear Petunia snap at her. "This is no time to… give it back to her…" I hear bits of what she is whispering. Giggles hands me the phone back, giving me a sympathetic smile, just as we reach the café.

"What kinda soda would you like, Flaky?" Petunia asks with a smile. "Um… cream soda, I suppose." I say, forcing a smile. Petunia nods happily, and skips into line. Lammy, Giggles and I take a seat, as we wait. Giggles turns to face me.

"Flippy sure sounds like he was scared…" "Giggles!" Lammy scolds, slapping her hand lightly. Giggles whimpers, grasping her hand. "C'mon, Flaky's been through enough…" Lammy sighs. Giggles nods. "I'm sorry, Flaky…" "It's fine." I say, giggling a little.

Giggles can be so… innocent sometimes. After a few moments, Petunia is skipping back to our table, with a tray, holding 4 cups. "I got us all drinks~!" She giggles, as she takes a seat, placing my drink in front of me. "Cream soda for Flaky," She places a drink in front of Giggles. "Sprite for Giggles," A drink in front of Lammy. "Mountain dew for Lammy," and a drink in front of herself. "And Lemonade for myself~!"

We all thank her, and began to sip away at our drinks in complete silence.

That is, until I hear people passing by.

"Didja hear 'bout that one guy?" "Y'mean that one guy that was found passed out in the middle of the sidewalk?" "Yeah, that's the one!" "Oh my gosh, yeah! Poor thing… his arm was all shot up, and… oh, gosh… I hope he's alright!" "Yeah, me too. Amy texted me, saying that he looked like he was running from something. Poor thing."

I had no idea they were talking about Flippy. Curiosity got the best of me.

I sprang from my seat, running up to them. "Um! I-I'm sorry for being nosy, but do you know anything about him…? The guy that was found shot, and stuff?" I ask, my cheeks rising in heat.

The girl on the left scratches the back of her head, thinking for a moment. "Um… well, I was told that he had messy green hair… and, um, he kinda looked like a soldier, or something. I mean, apparently he had, like, a beret, and camouflage pants… but I could be wrong. Why? Do you know him, or something?"

My eyes widen. Messy green hair? Looked like a soldier? Camouflage pants? That all matches Flippy's description, in a way… "I-I might… do you k-know if he was taken to the hospital, at all?" The girl nods. "I believe so." I bite my lip.

'Thank you…"

I say, and rush back to my friends. "What was that all about, Flaky?" Lammy asks. "It's Flippy! He was found on the sidewalk, and he was shot… those girls told me so! I have to go see him…"

"Hey, wait a minute! Flaky!" Lammy says, grapping my wrist, just as I turn to run off. "What?" I ask, getting defensive. "You don't know that for sure! You don't know that for definite! It could be anyone!" I push her away from me. "No, it is!" "How do you know?"

I'm silent for a moment.

"…I just have a feeling. I can't be to sure." I say, and run off. "Thanks for the drink, Petunia!" I shout over my shoulder, before running out of the mall. Luckily, the hospital isn't to far from here. Our town isn't that big, after all.

So, I run, and run, without stopping to catch my breathe.

"Excuse me!" A doctor yells, pushing a hospital bed-with the help of other doctors, just as I bust through the hospital doors. I take a step aside, until I see who is in the bed. My eyes widen.

Flippy!

His eyes are squeezed shut, breathing heavily, an oxygen mask over his mouth, cuts and bruises visible on his face. "Flippy!" I gasp, running over to his side, continuing to run, as the doctors reel the bed through the halls. "Miss, please! Step aside!" One of the doctor yells. "B-but! I know him!" "It doesn't matter! He's in a very critical state right now!"

Flippy starts to shake violently.

"Ah! He's convulsing, he's convulsing!" A doctor begins to yell. "Oh my! Oh my god! Oh my god!" A nurse starts to panic. "Nurse, we're loosing him! Check the pulse!" They begin to reel him away quicker, leaving me by myself. I drop to my knees, pulling strands of hair from my head, panicked. What's going to happen to Flippy…? Is he gunna be okay…?

I break out into sobs, until the receptionist comes up to me, crouching down to my level. "Miss…? Are you alright?" What a stupid question… obviously, I'm not okay. Do I look okay? I'm on my knees, sobbing. No, I'm not okay. Not in the least! "M-my… he's, he's…" I try to say, but I can't stop sobbing. She helps me up. "You're… friend?" She takes a guess. I nod, burying my face in my hands, my shoulders shaking.

"H-hurt… " I manage to say. She nods. "It'll be alright… the doctors will care for you're friend. But for now, just sit down. It may take a while." It may take a while? Great. Just great. I don't respond, but she leads me to a seat. I collapse into the chair, crouching down, my head still buried in my head.

Thoughts fill my mind. What exactly happened? What did Evil do to Flippy? Will… will he be able to pull through?

"Hey, Flaky."

I glance up to see Lammy standing in front of me. "W-where's Petunia and Giggles?" I ask, snivelling. "They left. Well, I told them it would be better if I just went. You okay?" I sigh. "No…" At least I can be truthful with her. "I'm so worried, Lammy…" She smiles softly. "I'm sure he'll be able to pull through, Flaky. He's a strong fighter." I wipe away tears. "W-why are you even here? I-I thought you didn't like Flippy…" I mumble. She takes a seat next to me. "I don't know him very well. The only reason I didn't like him, was because he was causing you emotional and physical pain. But, I can tell you care for him. A lot." I nod. "Yeah, I do… I really do…" I say. "And, yeah, I know. I said that you should have broken up with him… but, I think he needs you now…"

"Maybe. But, the receptionist said I might have to wait… I saw them wheeling in Flippy… and then he started to convulse… s-so, I don't know what'll happen…" Lammy is silent for a moment. "…Want me to stay with you?" I nod. "Yes." "C'mere, kid." She pulls me into a hug, caressing my back gently. I wrap my arms around her, sobbing violently again.

After a moment, she pulls away. "I'll go get some frozen yogurt." I nod. "Thank you."

She comes back after a few moments, handing me mine. After that, we just sit in silence. And then, she got a call from her parents, so she had to go home.

I look out of the windows. The sun is setting. I glance over to the clock. 5:30. I close my eyes and sigh. What's taking so long…?

The hours go by.

6:00

7:00

8:00

I'm getting a little tired of waiting. I get out of my seat, deciding to go find Flippy's room, for myself. I walk through halls and halls, passing rooms of sick people. Coughing, gagging, sneezing, even crying. It pulls at my heart strings.

And then… I come across his room. He is in bed, the white sheets wrapped around his body. He is sleeping, safe and sound. There are no nurses in his room, and the lamp beside his bed is lit. Looking around to make sure there are no nurses approaching, I slip into the room, staring down at his peaceful sleeping face. Out of harms way. "I'm so glad…" I whisper, reaching out to gently caress his cheek.

The sudden contact makes him stir, and slowly, his eyes open. The corners of his mouth slowly stretch into a smile. "Hey." He says weakly. My eyes grow wide, my cheeks rise in heat, and I feel like I'm going to cry. "You're okay…!" I smile widely, bending down, to wrap my arms around him.

"Oh, ah, ouch," He winces. "Careful…" He laughs, using his good arm to return the hug. "I'm sorry. But, you're okay! Oh my god, I'm so glad…" "How did you know I was here…?" He asks. "I heard some people talking… I saw the doctors wheeling you into the hospital. You were knocked out… and you started to convulse… gosh, you worried me to death…" "Wait, you actually cared?" He looks me in the eye, sounding surprised. I blink. "W-why wouldn't I care…?"

"Well… you were avoiding me. And after I attacked you, I woulda thought for sure you hated me…" "I'll a-admit, I was frightened… but I couldn't stop caring for you… ever." "Even if I've lost my mind? I'm no angel, Flaky." "Even angels have they're wicked schemes. And I don't care if you've lost you're mind… you'll always be my hero."

Flippy sighs. "Flaky, I'm so sorry. For everything." "No, don't be sorry." I say quickly, shaking my head. "But I am. I'm sorry that this relationship has had it's ups and downs. I'm sorry for all the drama. I'm sorry. For everything."

"I forgive you. I do. Really, I do." He sighs again, but this time, a smile accompanies that smile. "I have good news, Flaky." "What's that?" "I killed him. I'm cured." "Really..?" I can barely believe it! "Really." Tears explode from my eyes again, but this time, there tears of happiness. I wrap my arms around him again, more gentler, but making it long lasting.

He wraps his good arm around my body, squeezing tightly, kissing my forehead.

"Oh," I gasp, hearing a voice. I quickly pull away from Flippy, my face bright red, as I see the doctor walk in. He laughs. "I'm sorry… am I interrupting something?" We both shake our heads. "N-no." I stutter. He laughs again. "Well, Flippy, I have some news for you."

I glance over to Flippy again, who shifts up. "What is it?"

"Well, one. You're going to be alright, though it would be best if we keep you here overnight. Is this acceptable?" He nods. "Of course."

"Great. Another thing, someone is here to speak to you." Flippy nods, and the doctor says he will show them in.

I raise a brow. Flippy turns to me and grins. "I had a detective scope out the area I was in, to try and arrest Evil." "Eh? I'm sorry, what? I'm confused… I thought you and Evil were the same person?" He nods. "I thought this to. But obviously, If we were fighting, and he attacked me, we aren't the same person." "I guess.." I mumble.

A man in a green striped tie walks into the room. "Hi, son. How are you feeling?"

"Well, my arm hurts, but I'm alive." The man laughs. "You must be well enough, to say things like that." Flippy chuckles with him. "So, how'd it go?"

The mans face turns serious. "You say you were attacked in a ware house… I went to check the place out. You also said that you stabbed him… well, here's the thing I don't understand… when I went to the ware house, there was no body, and no blood. Nothing." Flippy's eye twitches, and my mouth drops in surprise. What…?

"What do you mean?"

The man shrugs. "There was no blood. No body. Now, I'm not really sure if you were lying to me, or not. Maybe you're just tired? You should get some rest." The man waves, and leaves the room. "That can't be…" I get up from my seat, walking to his side.

"Maybe he escaped…" "With a big wound in his stomach? I don't think so…" He bites his lip. He shakes it off. "Y'know, maybe the detective is right. I'm probably just tired. Maybe I'll get some sleep." I nod. "Do you want me to go, then?" He grins. "No… stay with me." I smile. "Alright."

I pull up the chair to his bed, leaning my head on the edge of his bed, looking up at him. He chuckles. 'Nah…. Come up here." He scoots over, patting the seat next to him. I blush. "B-but…!" "I'm not gunna pull a fast one. C'mon." I smile a little sheepishly, hesitantly climbing into the bed, in the spot next to him. He wraps his good arm around me, pulling me close. I lean my head on his chest, glad that his heart is beating, and slowly close my eyes. "I love you, Flaky."

* * *

><p><strong>...The end?<strong>

**I'm thinking of making a sequal to this, which will focus more on Flippy and Evil. Maybe. What do you think? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
